Back In Business
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: It's been two years since the battle in Mission City. Scarlett's moving out and going to work for NEST while Sam's off to college, seeking a normal life. But when old and new enemies threaten everything they know and love, they must find a way to bring them down and save the world...Again.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett POV:

"You ready for this?" Todd asked as we sat inside Ironhide. We were on our way to an abandoned area in Shanghai. A Decepticon had been located here and we were called in to help the NEST team. Of course, we happily obliged.

"'Course, it's good to finally be called in for something." I said and Todd hummed in agreement. Ironhide stopped and told us we were here. We jumped out and nodded to Lennox and Epps.

"All right, guys. We got echoes." Lennox said, tapping Ironhide's hood. Ironhide started to transform. "Vamos. Steel stack's at 2 o'clock!" We nodded.

"He's here. I smell 'im." Ironhide told us.

"Todd, scout overhead, I wanna know what's over there." Lennox told him before looking at me. "Scarlett, I want you on the ground, if anything goes wrong, take his eyes out." I nodded and Todd transformed into a bird and flew towards the steel barrels. I transformed into a panther and stalked towards them, the rest of the NEST soldiers behind me.

"You seeing anything, Todd?" I asked into my earpiece.

"Nothing yet." he replied. I sighed and jumped on top of the barrels and narrowed my eyes at the digger in front of me.

"Right, everybody, be steady...Scarlett, you're right on top of it." Lennox said slowly through his earpiece. I went to back off but before I could, the digger transformed and slammed his fists down. I jumped off the barrels and transformed back into a human, putting up a shield to protect the soldiers from the barrels that were flying everywhere. The soldiers started shooting at it but it shot right back making us all fly back at the mere force of the explosion. I groaned and pushed a bit of metal off my body.

"Scarlett! Go after him, he's going straight towards the city!" Lennox ordered.

"On it!" I replied before turning into a bird and flying after the Decepticon.

"Femme, be careful. The Decepticon is Demolisher, he's very dangerous!" I heard Ironhide warn me.

"All right. Thanks 'Hide!" I followed Demolisher to the highway and man was he tearing it up. I dived down to him and transformed into a human when I reached his top wheel. I grabbed my sword and stabbed it, flattening the tire. I slid down and landed on his head, wrapping my legs around his neck and stabbed him in the eye with my dagger. He roared in pain and grabbed me, throwing me to the side. Landing on top of a car, I groaned and the people inside screamed. I got off of it and started chasing after Demolisher who had already gained some distance.

"Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" Epps shouted into his earpiece.

"Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting one two zero" Air support replied. "Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one." I looked up and saw Optimus jump from he plane.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit!" He cut the lines for his parachute and transformed back into his truck form, I ran up to him and jumped into his seats when he opened his door. "Details?" he asked.

"Top wheel's punctured and right eye is blind. His armour is barely damaged, our guys didn't have enough time to do anything, he took down the choppers before they could even make a dent in him." I reported.

"Okay, Scarlett, try and distract him, do some damage to his armour and try and puncture his other tire." he told me. I nodded in acceptance.

"You got it Optimus!" I jumped out of his door and ran beside him as we came towards a bridge, which Demolisher was coming straight towards. Both Optimus and I transformed when he crashed through the bridge, I transformed into a panther and began to claw at his chest while Optimus jumped on his head.

"Pull over!" he shouted, shooting Demolisher's head. I transformed and created a sword, jumping onto his arm which was thrashing around. I threw the sword at Demolisher's bottom wheel and it instantly deflated, making him yell as we went crashing over the bridge. He threw his arm out and I lost my grip, I was heading right for a concrete wall and my eyes widened. I braced myself but before I knew it, I was caught.

"I got you." Jazz's voice filled my ears. I smiled up at him gratefully as he put me on the ground.

"Thanks Jazz!" I said tapping his foot.

"No problem 'Lil Lady. Now, come on, let's see Prime finish off this punk"! I nodded and we ran over to where Optimus was standing in front of Demolisher, his cannon at his side. I stood beside him, Ironhide and Jazz came up behind me with the soldiers behind them. Todd landed on my shoulder and we all glared at Demolisher.

"Punk ass Decepticon!" Ironhide and Todd growled making me raise my eyebrows at them.

"You guys have spent way to much time together.I said, looking at them oddly.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked coldly.

"This is not your planet to rule." Demolisher spat out. "The Fallen shall rise again!"

"That doesn't sound good." I whispered. Todd nodded, still glaring at Demolisher.

"Not today." Optimus growled before loading his cannon and shooting Demolisher in the head, killing him. I looked at Optimus and he had an odd look in his optics.

"I have a feeling something's coming." Todd muttered.

"You're not the only one." I replied before getting into Jazz who had transformed back into his car form. We drove off and all I could think about was...who was the Fallen?


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett POV:

"Morning Scar!" Sam sang as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early? It's only eight and you're not usually up until, like, three in the afternoon." I asked, putting some bread in the toaster.

"Mikaela's coming over." Was all he said, I nodded in understanding and buttered my toast when it popped out.

"Cool. Alright with you if I spend the day with Bee then?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Awh, Bee and Scarlett sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" he teased. "Oh my god, I love Bee so much, he's my life. I'm gonna marry him and we're gonna ride off into the sunset on a mechanical horse!" He sang in a girly voice. I glared and threw an apple at him which he caught.

"Sam...I'm really sorry but I don't feel the same way. I'm not gonna marry you and we aren't gonna ride off into the sunset on a mechanical horse." Bee chuckled as his holoform walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Whatever. Whatever." Sam said waving his hand. "I'll get over it." We chuckled and he started walking out before he stopped in the doorway and turned to us with a cheeky grin. "Try and keep it PG. Wouldn't want Sharpie walking in on a traumatizing scene." He winked and bolted out of the room.

"Stupid brother." I grumbled, leaning into Bee's chest and finishing the rest of my toast angrily.

"Cheer up, Beautiful. If I heard right, we're spending the day together." he whispered against my skin as he kissed my neck making me shiver.

"Mhm." I turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. "So...what do you want to do today?" I asked and he smiled and kissed my nose.

"I thought we could go somewhere because I want to give you something." he told me, putting his hands on my hips.

"What kind of something?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"A special something." he said smirking.

"Will you tell me?" I pleaded. He shook his head and I pouted.

"Sorry, Beautiful. It would ruin the surprise and I know how much you love surprises." I gave him a look.

"I hate surprises." I retorted and he grinned.

"I know!" He kissed me again before letting me go. "Now go get changed so we can leave." I sighed dramatically and walked out of the room, purposefully swaying my hips. "It's not working, Beautiful!" he laughed. I growled and turned to see him leaning against the counter with his arms folded and a stupid smirk on his perfect face.

"Oh shut up you!" I stormed up the stairs, Bee's laughter following me up the stairs. Stupid Autobot.

"I'm going out with Bee, okay? Look after Sharpie and for the love of God, don't break anything." I told Todd as I put my shoes on. He poked his nose against Sharpie who was sleeping.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, don't break anything and don't attack Mojo." Todd mocked. I rolled my eyes and stroked his head before leaving. "Use protection!" he called.

"SHUT UP TODD!" I shouted before going downstairs to see everyone looking at me with amused expressions. "Don't even start." I warned them. They started chuckling and Bee walked over to me and kissed me quickly.

"You look beautiful." he whispered and I blushed a little.

"See you later!" I called to everyone before Bee pulled me out to the garage. We got in actual Bee and started driving. "So where are we going?" I asked, playing with my necklace.

"Our usual place." he replied and I smiled. Our 'usual place' was the cliff where Bee had broken down when we first got him. We stayed in a comforting silence until we arrived. We got out and I looked at the view, I will never get over how beautiful it is. Bee's arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"I'll miss you when I go to college with Sam." he mumbled against my skin. I felt my shoulder's slump, realizing he would be leaving soon.

"I'll miss you too but- but you'll have fun!" I told him, trying to sound excited for him.

"I'll come and see you every chance I get, I promise." he said turning me to face him. I stared into his eyes, the eyes I'd been completely in love with for two years. I'd never felt anything like the way I feel towards Bee, he's just so kind and sweet and genuine, not to mention he has the body of a god. He was every girl's dream guy and I was extremely grateful and lucky to be able to call him mine. Without thinking twice, I crashed my lips against his. Not a second later he started to kiss back. He pushed me against the car and our lips moved in unison, I tugged at his hair and he growled, gripping my hips. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance but I decided to him and kept them firmly shut. He smirked against my lips before biting my bottom lip making me gasp, he chuckled and continued to kiss me. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist to lift me higher. The kiss then turned from hot and passionate to slow and sweet. He ran his fingers through my hair, I gripped his shoulders and we kissed each other desperately before pulling apart. We put our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes, Bee went to say something but my phone started ringing, cutting him off before he could even start. I gave him an apologetic look and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took out my phone and saw it was Sam. I answered.

"Sam...what's wrong?" I sighed.

"You and Bee need to come home right now!" he shouted down the phone. My brows furrowed.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, panicking a little.

"NEST is here and they want to speak to you. They said it's important!" he told me and my eyes widened. NEST? Why would they come to my house?

"All right, we're on our way. See you soon!" I said before hanging up. I looked at Bee. "We need to go home. NEST is at the house!" I told him. He nodded and his holoform disappeared. I got into Bee and we immediately sped home to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett POV:

Bee stopped in the driveway and I jumped out. Bee activated his holoform and we ran past Ironhide and Jazz who were also parked in the driveway. We went inside and I saw Lennox and Epps sat at the table with my parents, Sam and Mikaela while Todd and Sharpie were on the counter.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked in. Everyone looked at me and grins lit up Lennox and Epps' faces.

"Hey Scar! Sorry for, er...interrupting your time with Bumblebee." Epps teased and I glared at him.

"Ignore him. We're here to talk to you about something." Lennox told me, gesturing for me to sit down. I did and Bee stood behind me.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I asked uncertainly.

"We want to offer you a job...at NEST. You and Todd have been involved with this for the past two years and we know you can fight and take down Decepticons. You're a crucial part of NEST and we want you to be on the team...officially." Lennox explained and my eyes widened. "There's an apartment building around the corner from NEST that we own. The other soldiers live there most of the time and we thought you could live there too. We really want you on the team, Scarlett. Everyone does. Optimus asked us personally to come and ask you and General Moreshower wants you on the team too." I looked over at Todd and his face looked like it would split in half because of the grin on his face.

"Are you being serious?" Todd asked in disbelief and they nodded. Bee squeezed my shoulder and I held his hand.

"You guys are pros at killing these things. Plus, your powers save a lot of people and you can keep our men safe from any explosions or shots coming from the Decepticons." Epps told us. "More and more of them keep popping up across the globe and if it carries on, we wont be able to handle it. But with you two on the team, it's a quick and easy kill, you're as quick as the Autobots and you're as skilled as them too."

"Not to mention your scary as hell!" I heard Jazz snicker. I turned and saw two guys walk in. The first was a dude with dark skin, about 5'9 with short, spiky black hair and sunglasses. He was in baggy khaki pants and a grey top. The other guy was buff as hell and stood at at least 5'11, he was wearing black jeans and a black muscle tee. I recognized the two as Jazz and Ironhide's holoforms.

"I am not scary!" I snapped and Jazz pointed at me.

"There you go, being scary again!" I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Lennox and Epps.

"Are you absolutely sure you want us on the team? What about Sam?" Sam looked at me with wide eyes and started shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no! I've already had my fair share of Decepticon experiences, don't want anymore thank you very much. I'm fine with going to college." he said quickly and I smiled.

"Is it alright with you?" I asked Mom and Dad and they nodded.

"We know you can look after yourselves, Sweetie. Besides, you're eighteen now; You're independent." Mom said and I smiled.

"Yeah, then we can turn your room into my beer room!" Dad said, grinning. I shook my head at him.

"I can tell you're missing me already Dad." I drawled and he shrugged.

"So do you accept?" Lennox asked and I grinned at him.

"Of course we accept!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! We get paid to kick Decepticon asses!" Todd cheered. We started laughing as Todd started to dance weirdly.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow? We can move your stuff to the apartment and get you used to the place."Epps offered. I nodded.

"Sounds good. I guess I better start to pack!" I waved my hand and a load of flat boxes appeared in my hand. "TO THE BEDROOM!" I announced before sprinting up the stairs, Todd behind me. Everyone came and helped, even Ironhide. We spent the rest of the day packing. Will, Epps, Ironhide and Jazz stayed for dinner before they had to get back to NEST. I spent the night in the back seat of Bee's car in Bee's arms.

"Are you sure you want to work at NEST?" Bee asked, I nodded.

"Yeah. We practically work there anyway. We know everyone and we do the missions when we're asked to." I told him while playing with his fingers.

"But you could get hurt." he mumbled into my hair, I smiled and turned around so I was straddling his hips.

"I could but it happens." I said shrugging. "I'll try and keep myself as safe as possible, though. I've survived the last two years so I think I'll be okay. You need to stop worrying." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I know but I just don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything and I can't lose you." he told me. My heart warmed and I kissed him deeply.

"You'll never lose me Bee. I don't plan on going anywhere." I said against his lips. He smiled and pulled my closer to him so I was practically laid on top of him. I put my hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed each other desperately, savouring every moment we had together before I moved out tomorrow and he left for college with Sam.

We eventually pulled away for air and his kissed my forehead again. I laid my head against his chest and sighed while he traced his fingers up and down my back.

"Night, Bee." I muttered, my eyelids closing.

"Night, Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett POV:

Todd, Sharpie and I had successfully moved into our new apartment and it wasn't even twelve. The perks of having cool powers I suppose. My parents, Sam, Mikaela and Bee had come to help before wishing me good luck and leaving. Right now, we were on our way to NEST HQ to have a meeting or something. We easily got through security and made our way to the Autobot hanger. As soon as we walked in, they started shouting greetings.

"Yo! Little femme, what you doing here?" Sideswipe asked as he skated over. Arcee, the twins and Jolt came over too.

"Has no one told you yet?" I asked and they shook their heads. "We're joining the team. We just moved into the apartments around the corner" I told them and they started to cheer.

"Yeah, 'lil lady joining the Autobots" Jazz called as he came over.

"Sup Jazzica!" I teased, he glared at me.

"Don't call me that!" I started laughing and he activated his holoform and started to chase after me. I saw Optimus come in, I transformed into a bird and flew onto his shoulder and changed back.

"Save me Optimus! Jazzica is trying to kill me!" I shouted dramatically. Optimus chuckled.

"Jazzica, you know we do not harm the humans. What is with you?" Optimus scolded, Jazz gaped at him before his holoform disappeared and his bipedal form started to move again.

"You unbelievable 'lil lady. I will get you back!" I leaned against Optimus' head and nodded mockingly.

"'Course you will" He flipped me off and I started laughing.

"It's a pleasure to have you on the team, Scarlett" Optimus told me and I smiled.

"Pleasure to be working with you, Optimus" I said, grinning.

"Scarlett and Todd to bay seventeen for battle strategy" Someone over the intercom announced.

"Later Optimus" I said before flying to bay seventeen where Todd already was. We spent the next few hours going over battle strategy before we were allowed to leave. When we got home, Sharpie fell asleep pretty quickly and I made dinner for Todd and I. We were watching TV and eating when I heard an odd sound, it sounded like- like crying.

"Do you hear that?" Todd asked and I nodded. I switched off the TV and put down my food.

"Sounds like it's coming from the roof" I whispered. We were in the top apartment of the building so we could fly right up there. "Let's check it out" I said before slowly opening the patio doors. We slipped out and transformed into birds and flew onto the roof. We transformed back and followed the sound, it was clearly something small because we couldn't see it yet. As I got closer to the sound I saw that it was an animal. I ran over and gasped. It was a fox, an orange and white fox but it was bleeding...heavily.

"Todd get over here!" I shouted, he ran over and the fox cried even more.

"Please don't hurt me" She whimpered and my eyes widened. She could talk? She's just like Todd.

"It's alright, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you, Todd's going to heal you, okay?" I soothed and she nodded. Todd put his paw on her body and she whimpered again, I sighed in relief when I saw her wounds starting to heal. I stroked Todd's head in praise. "Do you feel any better?" I asked and she nodded, Todd helped her up and she looked at us gratefully.

"Thank you. I'm glad I found you two" She told us and I looked at her in confusion.

"You've been looking for us?" I asked in confusion and she nodded.

"Yes. I have tried tracking you" She said smiling.

"Why?" Todd asked, a little uncertain.

"I tried to find others like me, so I tracked your scent and found you here" She explained and I smiled.

"We can talk about this more inside." I picked her up gently and walked to the side of the ledge, Todd jumped down and I followed suit. We walked into the apartment and I closed the porch door. I set the girl fox down on the couch.

"So...what's your name?" I asked casually.

"Experiment 34576" She replied and my eyes grew sad.

"You're genetically modified, aren't you?" She nodded and I sighed, stroking Todd's back.

"Is that why you were bleeding?" Todd asked, she shook her head.

"When I was tracking you, I was attacked by wolves, I got away and only just managed to get to you" She told us and I nodded in understanding.

"Well, you found us. So...shall we get you cleaned up and I'll make you some food. No offence or anything but you don't look in great health" I offered.

"Thank you. You are both so kind" She said gratefully.

"No problem" Todd said, smiling at her. "I know what it feels like to be experimented on. They won't be able to hurt you anymore" He smiled at her before running off into the office where Sharpie was sleeping.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up" I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the taps in the bathtub and sat on the floor, putting girl fox into the tub. "Is it okay?" I asked and she nodded, I let it fill up a little more before turning it off.

"Alright, lets get you clean and fresh" I told her, rubbing my hands together. I picked up some soap and covered her fur in it. "So, how about we give you a name, huh?" I asked and she grinned.

"That sounds lovely" She said and I washed her fur, getting rid of all the blood that had matted it.

"What about Lizzie?" I offered and she made a face. "Darcy?" She gave me a look and I shrugged. "Primrose?"

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief and I laughed.

"Okay, I admit; that one was bad" I laughed and rinsed her fur. "What about...Tess?" I asked and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"I love it. Hello, my name is Tess" She said proudly.

"So...Tess, do you have any special abilities?" I inquired and she nodded.

"I'm faster, stronger and I have better senses than other foxes. I can transform into other animals and I can track things. That's how I found you so easily" She told me and my eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. So you can track anything?" I asked, letting the water go down the drain. I lifted Tess out and covered her with a towel.

"Yes. I just have to think about who or what I want to track and I can do it." She told me before shaking, getting rid of the excess water...which went all over me. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She cried and I started laughing.

"It's fine Tess" I giggled and dried her fur before waving my hand making a brush appear. "You're a very pretty fox, do you know that?" I said before thinking, she looked at the floor shyly.

"No, I didn't but thank you. You are a very pretty human" She replied and I laughed.

"Thank you." I started brushing her fur and she was already looking perfect.

"You know...I didn't quite catch your name" Tess said a little awkwardly and I smiled.

"I'm Scarlett Witwicky and the other fox is Todd" I told her.

"How long has Todd been your pet?" She questioned and I laughed, imagining how Todd would react to Tess calling him a pet.

"He isn't a pet, he's my companion. It's been about nine years" I told her and she gave me a shocked look.

"Wow. He must mean a lot to you" I nodded.

"He does. He's my best friend, we've been through everything together" I told her, smiling fondly before putting the brush down and looking at her, pleased with my work. "Well, if I do say so myself, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you Scarlett." I stood up and opened the door to let Tess out, we walked back into the living room where Todd was watching TV.

"Todd" I sang, he hummed in response. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Of wha- wow." He gaped, his eyes wide as he stared at Tess. "You look great" Todd said shyly, coming over to Tess. I smirked and walked into the kitchen. I put the left overs of our dinner on a plate and walked back out. I sat on the couch and patted the seat beside me as I put the food down.

"Eat up Tess" I said, watching TV. She jumped up beside me and began eating, Todd sat on my other side and kept sneaking glances at Tess, I smirked down at him and wiggled my eyebrows. He glared at me.

"Don't even start" He warned. I shrugged and sat back.

"I didn't say a word" He huffed and smiled when he saw Tess was finished.

"Well I must thank you both for your hospitality but I hate to burden you anymore than I have, shall I sleep on the porch?" She asked politely making both Todd and I look at her like she was crazy.

"No way!" Her face fell. "You can stay here. Where it's safe and warm" I told her and surprise filled her eyes.

"Y-you're letting me stay with you?" She asked in shock and we nodded.

"Of course. You came looking for us and you found us...this is your home now" He said sincerely and I nodded. "I mean, if you want to that is" He said quickly. Tess looked at me in confirmation and I nodded.

"As long as you're comfortable with it, this is your home too. You came all the way here to find someone like yourself, you got hurt in the process but you have found someone like you" I gestured to Todd. "It would be stupid if we didn't welcome you" She grinned and jumped towards us. She licked our cheeks and Todd looked like he would be blushing if he could.

"I would love to stay with you. Thank you so much" We spent the rest of the night talking about our lives. Todd and I told her about the Autobots and everything that had happened and in turn, Tess told us about her time in the experiment facility which she had escaped, just like Todd. She was already becoming a great friend, it was nice to have her around and we all got on really well. She was great.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett POV:

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed and shouting my name. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Todd and Tess, I groaned and rolled away from them.

"Go away!" I grumbled into my pillow.

"No can do Scar. We have to go and help Sam move to college" Todd told me, nudging me.

"Fine!" I snapped, getting up. The two foxes cheered and followed me to the kitchen. Tess had been living here for about four days, Will had decided to recruit her and she was now part of our team. It was pretty funny when she met the Autobots, she was terrified at their size but like Todd and I, she got used to them pretty quickly. She had yet to meet Bee or my family yet, but she will today, I know she was a little nervous but Todd reassured her and she's more excited now.

I made us all breakfast before quickly eating and going to get changed. Once I was done, I picked up Sharpie and we left the apartment building, only to see Sideswipe outside.

"What are you doing here 'Sides?" I asked as we walked up to him.

"Thought I'd give you a ride" He replied and I smiled and thanked him before opening the door, letting Todd and Tess get in the passengers seat. I ran over to the drivers and got in, putting Sharpie on my lap. Sideswiped started his engine and then we were on our way to my parent's house.

* * *

><p>We arrived to the sound of dad shouting.<p>

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out!" He shouted and the two dogs ran out making Todd growl. He wasn't a big fan of Frankie either. "Come on, Kiddo, we're on a schedule" Dad said to Sam as they came outside with boxes in their arms, not seeing us yet.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" Sam asked as they put his stuff in dad's car and I smirked, leaning against Sideswipe with Sharpie on my shoulder and Todd and Tess at me feet.

"He probably rented your room out!" I called making both men look at me. Their eyes widened and they ran over. Sam tackled me in a hug while Dad kissed my head.

"Nice to see you, Kiddo, but no. I got other idea's for his room and it rhymes with home theatre" Dad started snickering and I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam who was staring at Tess.

"Who's this?" Sam asked and before I could answer, Tess did it herself.

"Hello, I'm Tess. I work with Scarlett and Todd" She said politely and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey Tess, I'm Sam, Scarlett's brother" Sam introduced and Tess nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It hasn't even been a week since you left and you've already found another talking fox. How do you do it?" He asked, chuckling. I shrugged and slung my arm over Sam's shoulders.

"No idea." Sharpie jumped off my shoulder and landed in front of Tess who nuzzled him. "So, how does it feel? Going off to college?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"It feels right. I'm telling you, Scar, this is the big step to the rest of my life" He said dramatically before we both started laughing, going into the house but our laughs stopped when we heard sobbing. We looking in the direction the sound came from and saw Mom, tears streaming down her face.

"Look what I found" She held up two pairs of baby boots. A blue pair and a pink pair. "It's your little baby booties" She sobbed, my arm dropped from Sam's shoulders.

"Aw, Ma" Sam sighed, pulling me over to her with him. Mom grabbed us both into a tight hug and stroked our hair while sobbing.

"Oh, my baby bootie babies. You can't go." She cried. Todd and Tess trotted in and looked at us in amusement as we got squished by our Mom. Dad walked in soon after and gave us an incredulous look.

"You see this, Dad? This is how your supposed to react when the fruits of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for themselves, okay?" Sam told him, us still being squished by Mom.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, guys. College and a Top Secret Agency. Bummer." Dad said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes and tried to pry Mom's arms off me. She loosened her grip but she didn't let us go.

"You have to come home. Every. Holiday" She told us, wiping away her tears. "Not just big ones. You have to come- home for Halloween" I backed off while I had the chance and stood by Tess and Todd.

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom" Sam said apologetically.

"Well, then we'll come to you" Mom said, still crying. Sam's eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"You're not coming"

"We'll dress up-" Mom carried on as if she never heard Sam. Tess started shaking with laughter while Todd and I watched in amusement.

"No. You're not going anywhere" Sam said stressfully and I joined Tess in laughter.

"We'll be in costumes, you won't even know it's us" Mom said defiantly.

"You can't do that, Ma" Sam said softly. Dad sighed heavily and walked over.

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on, chop, chop!" Dad clapped his hands and Mom eventually let Sam go and walked towards the door. "Let's go. March, young lady" Dad slapped Mom's ass and I covered my eyes and started to gag while Sam groaned.

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man" Mom giggled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" Dad teased and I started waving my arms about.

"Woah, Dad. No, no, no. Stop!" I exclaimed and he looked at us, shrugging.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"We're watching what your doing, Dad. It's not a rap video" Sam said in disgust and I nodded in agreement.

"It like a coach thing" He said and I shook my head.

"That was a really creepy move just now, Dad" I told him and he shrugged and walked over to Sam.

"Look. You, you, your, ah...your mother and me are really proud of you. Both of you." Dad said sincerely. Mojo and Frankie jumped on the couch and I heard Todd start growling again but stopped when Tess hit him with her tail. "I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college." Sam smiled and Dad turned to me. "And you...your off fighting aliens and saving the world" I gave him a thankful smile.

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" Mom screamed from upstairs and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to stop crying.

"You're gonna be okay, Ma" Sam shouted.

"Y'know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her babies are all grown up, you know?" Dad said and he looked like he was tearing up a bit. "Going out to handle the world on their own" I walked up to him and rubbed his back.

"You okay, pop?" I asked and he nodded. Looking at Mojo and Frankie who were doing...stuff on the couch. I groaned and looked away while Todd covered Tess' eyes with his tail and Tess covered Sharpie's eyes with her tail.

"Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell of the couch, ya filthy beasts!" Dad shouted before smirking and looking at Sam. "You'll see a lot of that in college, too" I rolled my eyes.

"You got boxes in your room Sam?" I asked and he nodded before following Dad outside. We made our way upstairs and into Sam's room. I could hear Mom sobbing from her room. Wow. Todd, Tess and I moved the boxes downstairs with ease. I went back up and I laid on Sam's bed, waiting for him to come in when I heard his voice. Todd and Tess were outside with Sharpie, talking to Sideswipe.

"Guess what? I made you a long distance relationship kit" He said as he walked into the room on the phone. I raised my eyebrow at him but he didn't acknowledge me. "Yeah, I got you a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky, all the time" I snorted and he glared at me, flipping me off. "And I got you a couple of souvenirs from the event that cannot be mentioned on cell phones. Some mixes and candles and stuff" Wow, he's going all out. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door.

"Hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?" He joked. He still had that?

"You kept your nasty, shredded clothes?" I heard Mikaela ask.

"Yeah. Of course, I kept it, Mikaela. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing" He told her. I opened my palm and let a fireball sit in it. Sam and Mikaela continued my conversation while I chilled on Sam's bed. I should probably go and see Bee. Just as I was getting up, something fell from Sam's jumper. I looked down at it and crouched to get a closer look.

"This looks like the hieroglyphics from the Cube, Sam." I told him, picking it up. It sent a spark up my arm when I looked at it. Suddenly, loads of symbols filled my mind before they just disappeared. I blinked a few times in shock and Sam took the sliver from my hand.

"'Kaela. I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt" He muttered into the phone. He suddenly hissed and dropped the sliver, it burnt through the floor and a fire started. I shot water at it but it wouldn't go out. "Oh, shit!" Sam shouted. We ran out of the room and Sam went to go and get a fire extinguisher while I ran downstairs.

"Ahh! Dad! We got a fire!" I shouted, I stopped in the kitchen and looked around wide eyed. Every electrical appliance in the room had turned into Cybertronions. And they all had red eyes, just like Decepticons. "Oh no. No, no, no!" I muttered backing out, they must've heard me because they turned to me and started screeching. I screamed and shot a fire ball at them before sprinting upstairs. I ran into Sam's room and slammed the door shut. "Sam, we need to get out of here, right now!" I exclaimed and he looked at me in confusion. I went to answer but the door was thrown open, sending me flying into Sam. I groaned and got off Sam but the mini Decepticon's started shooting at us. I put up a shield and Sam dragged me out of his window which, thankfully, had a ledge underneath it.

"TODD!" Sam shouted. Todd and Tess looked up at us with wide eyes as the Decepticon's followed us out, still shooting.

"What is all the racket?" Dad shouted as he came around the corner. Sam and I jumped off the ledge and landed on the grass. Dad saw exactly what we were running from and ducked down, shouting. Todd and Tess ran over and we went to kill the Decepticons, which kept shooting at us. I created a sword and started to stab the things while Tess and Todd ripped them apart. Unfortunately, they had very powerful weapons and we had to back off. We hid behind the fountain where Sam and Dad were.

I shouted, "SIDESWIPE!" at the same time as Sam shouted, "BUMBLEBEE!" Bee crashed out of the garage and Sideswipe transformed, as did Bee and they both started shooting at the mini Decepticon's. Killing them all. The bad side of it, was that the house was destroyed. Mom started screaming while Dad told us to call '911'

"'Sides. Get back to base, explain what happened" I told him, he nodded and transformed back into his alt-form and drove off.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!" Sam shouted. Bee made confused noises and shrugged. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please" Sam begged. Mom was still screaming and Bee made disappointed squeals.

"Whatever" He said through his radio. He walked towards the garage, looking annoyed.

"Get in the garage. Now!" Sam shouted, Bee crouched down and threw a broken piece of the house out of the way and crawled back into the garage, making angry squeals. "Go and sort that out!" He told me, I put my hands up and walked to the garage. As soon as I walked in, I was picked up and held against Bee's chest plates.

"Beautiful!" He cheered and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to see you too Bee. Sorry that Sam shouted at you" I told him, he made a sad whirring noise.

"I- messed up" His optics grew sad and I shook my head.

"You did your job, Bee. Granted, you destroyed most of the house but you did your job" I told him. Todd and Tess trotted in with a frightened Sharpie on Todd's back. Bee put me down and I picked up Sharpie and cradled him against my chest. "Calm down Sharpie, it's okay now" He squeaked and nuzzled his head against my cheek.

"Beautiful?" Bee asked in confusion, I looked at him. "Who- is- this?" He asked, pointing at Tess.

"Oh, this is Tess. She's like Todd, she lives with us now" I explained and he squealed happily. "Tess, this is Bumblebee. He's Sam and I's Guardian...and my boyfriend" I told her and she looked at him in shock.

"This is the infamous Bumblebee?" She asked in shock and I nodded.

"The very same" I said before walking over to Todd. "Look after Sharpie for a second, I need to go and see what's happening out there" He nodded and I put Sharpie on his back before running out of the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett POV:

I slyly made my way over to Sam who was talking to Mikaela. Firemen and Cops were all over the yard, spraying the house and picking stuff up. Jesus, the house really is destroyed.

"Hey Scarlett." Mikaela said, smiling. I gave her a quick hug before looking at Sam.

"Where's the Cube sliver?" I whispered and he pointed to Mikaela.

"Mikaela's going to keep it safe" He told me and I nodded.

"Okay, good."

"Sam and Scarlett Witwicky!" Mom screeched. Sam and I groaned before turning to our Mom who was storming over.

"Yes, Mom?" I said innocently.

"A word with you two?" Sam and I groaned.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"Hi, Mikaela. I have a bald spot" Mom said, showing the back of her head before rounding on Sam and I with a furious expression. "When you go, he goes. I cannot live with this psychotic alien in my garage!" She screamed, Dad came over to try and calm her down while I glared at her.

"He isn't psychotic!" I defended.

"Judy, Judy, national security. Look. If we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, 'kay?" Dad said soothingly. Mom sighed heavily and glared at me.

"Fine. If the governments paying, I want a pool. And a hot tub!" She said, storming off. "And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!" I rolled my eyes and followed Sam and Mikaela into the garage where Bee was hitting his forehead while Todd and Tess were sat on top of one of the cabinets, looking worried.

"Yeah. You know you're in trouble" Sam said as we stood in front of Bee.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked sadly.

"He's playing it up" Sam muttered and I slapped his arm. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Sam said awkwardly and I narrowed my eyes at him, what's there to talk about?

Bee started doing a little jig and snapping his fingers. "I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it" He played from his radio making me giggle.

"I'm not taking you with me" Sam told him and I looked at him in shock. WHAT?

Bee's radio cut off and his expression turned sad and he groaned.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" Mikaela said before leaving.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look, you're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in our dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this" Sam told him and my glare darkened.

"Don't act as if this is for his benefit, Sam" I growled. Sam gave me a sad look but I just shook my head. Bee groaned sadly and wouldn't look at Sam but I saw the sadness in his optics and it broke my heart.

"This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder" Sam pleaded. "Can you just look at me, please? Come on, big guy...Look, the Guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, we're safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you" I gaped at him. Why would he say something like that?

"Get out, Sam" I barked. Sam looked at me pleadingly. "Just leave!"

"Scarlett, come on!"

"Get out, Samuel. You could have told him about this ages ago but you left it until the day you were supposed to go?" I asked in disbelief. "And then your excuse is that you just want to be normal? Just get out." He nodded sadly and left. I turned to see Bee started crying and he covered his optics with parts of his helmet. "Can you guys give us a second?" I asked Todd and Tess. They nodded and ran out. I walked up to Bee and put my hand on his cheek plate making him lean into my touch.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I know you were excited to go" I said apologetically. He activated his holoform who came over and hugged me tightly. "Look on the positive side, you'll be coming to NEST and you'll see all your friends again" I said smiling.

"And I'll get to see you" He said, looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and you'll get to see me" He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me passionately before I pulled away when Dad shouted me. "Look, we have to get back to NEST. We're leaving for Diego Garcia later today. You should come with us" I told him and he nodded. I pecked his lips and walked out the garage. I ran up to Mikaela and tackled her into a hug. "I'll come and visit you soon, okay?" I told her and she chuckled.

"Good. I'll be expecting you" We let go of each other and I walked to Dad's car.

"Have fun at college, Sam." I said, smiling, I may be pissed off with him but he's still my brother. "Good luck" I said goodbye to Mom and Dad before Bee came out of the garage and opened his doors for us and we jumped in. Then, we were off to NEST.

* * *

><p>We landed in Diego Garcia and Will turned to me.<p>

"Panther form. Don't want people seeing you yet" He told me and I nodded and transformed. The hold to the plane opened and we all walked out, the Autobots following behind.

"Autobot twins, report to Hangar three" Someone said over the intercom. The Autobots went inside while the soldiers and my team stood in a line as the coffins of dead soldiers approached. Todd, Tess and I bowed our heads in respect while the soldiers saluted. Then, we heard the sound of a helicopter and we turned to look at it.

"Scarlett. With me. Todd, Tess, go inside with the Autobots" We nodded and I followed Will, still in my panther form. Will waited as a guy showing a sheet of paper to a man walked towards us. I stood beside Will protectively. "Director Galloway, what an honor." Will said but quite clearly, it was no honor at all. "I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list" Director Galloway slammed the sheet of paper against Will's chest making me growl.

"I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai" I growled, following Will and Director Galloway. I didn't like this guy, at all. We walked into the Autobots hangar and Will started to show Galloway everything.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar" Will explained.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major" A soldier shouted and Will nodded. He made his way up to the platform and I flew up and landed on the railings before changing back.

"Secure line to Pentagon is now open" A soldier announced and then I saw Morshower's face on the screen making me smile. Morshower was nice.

"General?" Will asked and Morshower nodded.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op" Morshower said and Will nodded grimly.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots" Will told them.

"Proceed" Morshower agreed. I looked down and saw Optimus transform. Todd and Tess flew up to me and when Optimus was fully transformed he looked at Galloway before looking back at Will.

"You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps muttered to Galloway who was gaping up at Optimus. Damn right.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But the other night's encounter came with a warning" Optimus told them before relaying the message that Demolisher told us.

"The Fallen shall rise again" I looked down at Todd and he gave me a worried look. We still had a bad feeling about it.

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" Morshower asked. Wouldn't we all like to know.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction" Optimus looked down at me and I looked down. Oops.

"Excuse me!" Galloway shouted up to Optimus. We all turned to look at him. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" He asked, climbing up the ladder to the platform. Todd, Tess and I all growled and Optimus laid a finger on my back, calming me down.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison" Will told Morshower, rolling his eyes. I snorted and Will sent me a smile.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo" Morshower deadpanned and I smirked.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier" Would someone please throw him over the side. "Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is, um, hard-pressed to say the jobs getting done" Galloway said into the camera before turning towards Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry"

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war" Optimus told him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good" Galloway narrowed his beady eyes at Optimus.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asked.

"And who are you to presume what he's saying isn't true" I snapped, transforming back into my human form. Galloway glared at me but I saw the surprise and fear in his eyes.

"Don't get involved in this, Little girl. This isn't the school yard, this is real life" He snapped at me, I stood up to go for him but Will held me back.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years" Will told him, anger lacing his voice.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps said, patting Optimus' leg.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway shouted at him.

"Hey! Get some respect, Galloway. These men risk their lives every day so you can live your precious life" I spat, I heard Morshower snort but I was too angry.

"Easy" Optimus whispered to me. I backed down a little but Gallway had no right. How dare he say something like that to Epps. Galloway glared at me before he smirked.

"And the newest members of your team. A little girl that can change into animals, are you a division or a freak show?" Galloway asked Morshower. Bee suddenly transformed and came up to the platform.

"Do not- insult- our girl" He growled. Galloway backed away a little before clearing his throat.

"I understand your newest Autobots arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House" Galloway argued but Morshower cut him off.

"Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach" Morshower told him sternly.

"Be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake...No one is above reproach" Todd growled dangerously but I stroked his back. We didn't need to be kicked off the team. Although, I wanted to kill Galloway as much as the rest of the people here who all looked like they were seconds away from throwing him over the edge of the platform. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-1 aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your Alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world" Galloway ranted. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one real conclusion! You! The Autobots. What's there to hunt for besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds like something's coming"

"All right, that's enough" I wrenched my arm from Will's grip and got right up in Galloway's face. "Tell me, _mister Galloway_" I sneered. "Have you ever fought a Decepticon?" I asked.

"No"

"Have you ever had to deal with a Decepticon in any way?" Galloway shook his head.

"No."

"So you weren't involved in the battle at Mission City, correct?" I asked and he once again nodded.

"No, I wasn't" He replied.

"So...there's only one real conclusion" I mocked. "You don't know what you're talking about. The Decepticon's don't have to be hunting anything. They are raw killers, they don't have to have a reason." I told him and I heard Will hum in agreement. "You can come here and you can blame the Autobots but they're the ones who are going out and killing the things that are threatening our planet. Not you. So, why don't you come back when you actually have some experience with the Decepticons" I snapped before backing off leaving Galloway gaping at me. Will clapped my back and the whole hanger was silent, waiting for Galloway to say something.

"You sound sure of yourself, Soldier. But there is no evidence to prove your theory is correct"

"Experience is the evidence, Galloway." I told him but he ignored me and turned to Optimus.

"So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you asylum on our planet. Will you leave? Peacefully?" I felt my body heat start to rise. Was Galloway serious? He wanted to get rid of the only things that could properly kill Decepticons?

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we shall honor it. But...before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and your wrong?" Optimus asked leaving Galloway dumbfounded.

"That's a good question" Will agreed. Optimus walked away and I glared once more at Galloway before flying on to Optimus' shoulder.

"Looks like he's a new pain in my ass" I muttered making Optimus chuckle.

"I thank you for defending us, Scarlett" He said honestly and I smiled.

"No problem, Optimus. You guys are practically family" I told him.

"As are you" He told me. I smiled and flew off his shoulder and landed next to Bee who had transformed back into his alt-form. I looked up to Galloway and saw his was staring at me. I stared right back and sent an electric shock at him making him cry out. Everyone turned to look at me but I shrugged and leaned on Bee's hood. Oops.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett was on her way back to her room after hanging out with the Autobots when Epps ran up beside her.

"Will wants to see you in his office...and Galloway's there" Epps said grimly, Scarlett growled at the mere mention of his name.

"Wonderful" She said through gritted teeth. "I'll see you later Epps" She said, walking towards Will's office.

"Try not to get fired!" Epps shouted, she turned and smirked at him.

"No promises!" He started laughing and shook his head as he walked away. Scarlett jogged up to Will's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Will called, she opened the door and saw Will looking furious and Galloway looking smug and arrogant. What a twat.

"You called for me?" She asked Will, trying to ignore Galloway as much as possible.

"Yes. Director Galloway wanted to speak to you, he's curious about your...abilities" Will said stiffly but she saw the anger in his eyes. Damn, Galloway must have said something pretty bad, Will never get's angry. She looked at Galloway cautiously.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I want to know what you can do" Galloway said bluntly and she raised her eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you?" She inquired making Galloway glare at her. She wasn't about to reveal everything she'd kept secret for her whole life, especially to Galloway.

"You could be a danger to national security. You know what goes on in here, you're buddies with the Autobots and you clearly aren't a regular human. You could be a Decepticon in disguise for all we know!" Galloway exclaimed and Scarlett tried to control her anger. This asshole thinks she's a Decepticon?

"The Autobot's sensors would've picked it up immediately if I was, Dumbass. Like I said before, you don't know anything" Scarlett snapped.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. You may be all great and powerful but I'm the one who's higher ranking then you here, I can get you fired immediately" He sneered and her eye twitched.

"Oh and what a brilliant idea that would be. I was put on this team for a reason, because I can kill Decepticons and I've had experience with them" She said, looking at him in disgust. He really was a prick.

"I order you as National Security Advisor to show me your powers" Galloway said defiantly and she glared at him. Will said Scarlett's name and she looked at him.

"Just do what he says" He said gently, Scarlett stared at him before nodding and looking back at Galloway.

"You wanna know what I can do?" He nodded. "Well here it is" She closed her eyes and let her body flame up. Her skin went bright red and the ends of her hair were on fire but didn't burn her hair. Scarlett opened her eyes to reveal blood red eyes instead of her violet ones. Galloway stepped back while he looked at Scarlett with wide eyes. Her flame died down and she went back to normal before she waved her hand and made vines shoot out of the floor and slither towards Galloway who backed away. The vines disappeared and she pointed her finger and made a circular motion with it, making a mini tornado. Will looked at it in amazement, he was fascinated by the things Scarlett could do. Galloway, on the other hand, was horrified.

"What else can you do?" Galloway whispered in fear. Scarlett transformed into a Panther, then an eagle and then back to her human form. She waved her hand and created a tennis ball and threw it at Will who caught it. Finally, she stuck her hand out and electricity circled it, the temperature in the room seemed to go down and the lights started to flicker before they stopped when Scarlett relieved her hand of the electricity. She looked at Galloway with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that all?" She drawled and Galloway swallowed nervously. He could now see the extent of the girls powers, she was dangerous and a big threat to society. Galloway rounded on Will.

"You allowed this..._thing_ on your team?" He asked in disgust. "It could wipe us all out, she's more dangerous than the Autobots, we'd never see her coming" Scarlett rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously? Do I look like I want to wipe out the planet?" She asked and Galloway glared at her.

"That's the point, nobody would realize what you planned to do. You should be put down, the same as your foxes. Lennox, I want her in a cage before the President decides what to do with her!" Galloway said urgently. Will looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? She isn't going to hurt anyone!" Will exclaimed but Galloway slammed his hands on Will's desk.

"I want SWAT in and I want her put into a cage, she is the most dangerous thing on the planet. Forget Autobots. Forget Decepticons. It's her!" Galloway shouted and Scarlett started to get angry and walked towards him, Galloway saw this and grabbed Will's gun and pointed it at her making Scarlett back off. Galloway grabbed the intercom announcer from Will's desk. "I need everyone to come to Major Lennox's office, we have a situation!" Scarlett's eyes widened and Will mouthed for her to run. She opened the door and ran out just as Galloway started firing at her.

Scarlett jumped over the railings outside of Will's office and landed safely. She saw all the soldiers running her way, Todd and Tess among them. "TODD! TESS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted, the two looked at her in confusion but ran over to her.

"What's going on!"

"GET THEM! I WANT THEM CAUGHT!" Galloway shouted, pointing at the them.

"Oh." Todd whispered. "That's what's going on"

"COME ON!" Tess shouted and the three of them started sprinting, soldiers following them. They didn't even make it out of the hangar before they started shooting. Scarlett put up a shield and they ran out of the hangar and hid behind a plane. They heard the soldiers shouting as they looked for them.

"Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with Galloway?" Todd hissed, Scarlett hurriedly explained and Todd groaned. "This is Sector 7 all over again" Scarlett's eyes widened, that was a horrible experience and no matter how brave she was, the thought of being in that situation again made her want to curl up in a ball and sob.

"What do we do?" Tess whispered in fear.

"We need to get to the Autobots hangar" Scarlett told them, she crouched down and petted them both. "Transform into birds, far more conspicuous and don't worry, even if we get caught, I wont let you get hurt" She promised, her two companions licked her cheek before transforming into birds and flying off. Scarlett then felt something pressed against her head making her freeze.

"Get down on the floor" The person hissed. Scarlett put her hands up and went on her knee's. She focused her mind on her vines which she heard shoot out of the ground and wrap themselves around the man who had her at gun point. The gun fell to the floor and she got back up, smirking. She turned and saw a regular soldier, completely tied up by her vines. She stood on the gun, breaking it before looking at the soldiers outfit and waving her hands making a copy appear on her body. She stole the soldiers hat and tucked her hair into it before winking at the shocked soldier and walking towards the Autobots hangar, avoiding any eye contact with everybody. Alarms were going off and people were shouting about Scarlett, Tess and Todd. She was being hunted and she knew it.

She eventually made it to the Autobots hangar and she slyly slipped in before closing the doors and locking them, she waved her hand and used her electricity to cut off the camera's. She saw that all the Autobots were in their Bipedal forms and looked pretty worried. Scarlett took off her hat and ran up to them as Optimus and Bee leaned down.

"Todd explained what was going on. Are you all right?" Optimus asked and Scarlett nodded.

"Yeah...I guess, I just hate that everyone's turned on us" She muttered.

"Not everyone" She gasped and turned to see Will, Epps and Fig smiling at her. "You're our girl, Scar. Not even an asshole like Galloway could change that!" Epps told her, she ran over and hugged them.

"Thanks guys but what are we going to do? We're on NEST's most wanted and they've get every possible person out there looking for us" Scarlett asked, Bumblebee walked up to her and picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"We will- protect- you" He said through his radio but Scarlett shook her head.

"If you do that, that will convince Galloway even more to send you off the planet. None of you can be seen with us" Todd told them.

"Bumblebee can" Will told the trio. "He isn't supposed to be here, he turned up at the last minute, so, technically, Bumblebee isn't even here right now"

"Bumblebee can leave with you, the plane that we're supposed to be leaving on is right outside of this hangar, you can get on it and get back to base" Optimus told them and they smiled.

"We need to create a diversion. Like chica said, soldiers are looking for them everywhere." Fig said to the Autobots.

"Scarlett, you can create things, right?" Arcee asked and Scarlett nodded. "Why don't you create an intercom, the soldiers can direct everyone to a certain place saying you've been spotted there. It will get them away from here"

"You're a genius!" Jazz cheered. Scarlett waved her hand and an intercom machine appeared, she threw it down to Epps who caught it and turned it on.

"Targets have been spotted at Hangar 53. I repeat, targets have been spotted at Hangar 53" Epps said into it. They heard the shouts and loud footsteps of soldiers as they ran to Hangar 53. When it went silent, they all sighed.

"All right, Bumblebee, take them to safety and be careful" Optimus ordered, he walked over to the door and opened it as Bumblebee transformed into the Camaro. The trio jumped in.

"Thank you. All of you!" Scarlett said gratefully.

"Anything for you, Scar" Will said and they drove off. Scarlett waved her hand, manipulating the plane's control panel to open it's hold. Bumblebee instantly drove in and Scarlett jumped out and went up to the cockpit and managed to get everything working. She closed the hold and used her air powers to get the plane flying, she could hear the sound of bullets hitting the plane as she flew off. Todd and Tess cheered while Bumblebee squealed happily. Someone tried to get through to the plane but Scarlett punched the speaker, cutting them off. She put NEST HQ into the Autopilot and put a shield around the plane before shutting the cockpit doors and crying, realization hitting her that she was now a wanted person, as were her two companions.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett POV:

Bee, Todd, Tess, Sharpie and I were driving aimlessly on the highway. It had been a few hours since we'd landed at NEST and managed to get away before they caught us, we hadn't been publicly made wanted fugitives yet which was good, I guess. Todd and Tess were in the back seat while I was in the passengers, Sharpie on my lap and Bee's holoform was 'driving'.

The car was awkwardly silent until Bee looked at me, smiling a little. "I know you're upset, Beautiful but do you want to come and get Sam with me? Optimus wants to speak to him" Bee asked and I nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing Sam" I replied, Bee took my hand in his and kissed the back of it and started driving to Sam's college. Todd and Tess perked up a bit and started planning what to do between them while I sat contently, comforted by Bee.

* * *

><p>"All right, Tess. Where is he?" I asked as we drove into the college.<p>

"At a party. West side of campus" She told me, I looked at Bee and nodded, understanding where we had to go. I waved my hand and a new outfit appeared on my body, Sharpie transformed into a phone and I put him into my jacket pocket as Bee's holoform disappeared and we crashed into a bush outside of a building where loud music was coming from. Guess this is the party. The people who had seen us crash stared at me in shock as I got out of the car, Todd and Tess had transformed into German Shepherds and were following me into the party. The music was loud and drunk college kids surrounded me as I looked for Sam, I cringed a little when I heard Bee's alarms going off. I told Todd and Tess to split up so we could look for Sam.

I groaned when I couldn't find him and went to find Tess and Todd when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and turned me to face them, I narrowed me eyes when I saw a guy I didn't know. He was in a white polo top, black jeans and a snapback.

"Don't touch me" I hissed, taking his arm off me but he pulled me closer and kissed my neck making me see red.

"Don't play hard to get, babe. You're ass looks fine in those jeans" He whispered, I pushed him off me and slapped him.

"I said, don't touch me" I growled, the guy narrowed his eyes and went to slap me but someone grabbed his wrist and he punched the guy in the face making him fall to the floor. My eyes widened when I saw the person who had punched him was Bee. A very, very pissed off Bee.

"You dare touch her again and I'll kill you" He growled, the guy nodded and Bee took my hand and pulled me away.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? Huh? There is a car on the lawn!" Some dude shouted and I looked at Bee who smiled crookedly. We saw someone get up and run out and it looked exactly like Sam. I followed him out and he looked at me in shock.

"Freshman!" I turned around and saw two guys glaring at us. A tall one who looked like the guy from before and a short fat dude. Suddenly, symbols started flashing in front of my eyes making me blink, I moved over to Bee and started drawing symbols on his window with my finger.

"Yeah?" Sam asked shakily.

"That your car in our bushes?" The taller dude asked and I snapped out of it. I shook my head and focused on the conversation.

"No, there's a- there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt" Sam told them and I smirked.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." The shorter dude snapped, fist bumping the taller dude and I rolled my eyes. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

"What size shoe do you wear?" Sam asked and I laughed but stopped when the shorter dude went for Sam. I stood in front of Sam and glared down at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I snarled, his eyes widened before glaring again.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bitch" He went to push me out of the way but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him shout in pain. I knocked his feet out from under him making him fall to his knees and then I kicked him in the balls making everyone wince. I let him go and turned to Sam.

"Get in the car" I growled, Todd and Tess ran out of the house and I opened the door for them, they jumped into the back and I followed suit. Sam hurriedly got into the drivers seat and some dude came over.

"You have- whoah-ho, you have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?" He asked and I groaned into my hands. We didn't have time for this.

"I've only known you 17 hours" Sam retorted, turning Bee's engine on, the guy said something and we were about to drive off when a blond girl held onto Bee's window making me glare. WHEN WILL THIS END?

"I love Camaros" She said and Sam groaned.

"Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?" He said exasperatedly. Bee suddenly appeared next to me with his arm over my shoulders, luckily, nobody saw him.

The girl opened the door and got in. "Don't be a wimp" She told him and my eyes darkened.

"Hey, Blondie!" I snapped and she turned to look at me but then her eyes traveled up and down Bee making my blood boil. "Get outta my car, we got places to go!" Her eyes narrowed a little and turned back around in her seat, ignoring me. Sam started driving Bee and Blondie decided to make conversation, my glare still fixed on her while Bee traced circles on my back.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z28" Blondie told Sam and I rolled my eyes, snuggling into Bee's chest. When will this girl get out?

"Yeah?" Sam said trying to be polite.

"Fuel-injected. The roar the engine, it just tickles me" She whispered seductively, moving her dress up a little, Sam stared at her exposed leg, I glared at the back of his head. I looked up at Bee to see him looking down at me, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Can you do something?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Just wait."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare...I mean, share stories with each other at all" Sam stuttered nervously, Todd growled a little and leaned up to my ear.

"She doesn't smell right" He whispered, I looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride" The girl said and I smelled the air, it smelt like diesel. Weird. The radio started playing 'Your cheatin heart' and I smirked. Nice one, Bee. Sam hit the radio and it changed to the Jaws theme music. I hid my face in Bee's shoulder and started laughing.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam said angrily, hitting the radio and it changed to 'Super freak' My body started to shake with laughter and Bee started chuckling.

"Is your radio broken?" The girl asked, looking at Sam.

"No, my concentration is" Sam replied.

"We're not cheating. Not yet." She whispered and Tess slammed herself against the girls seat making her jerk forward. "Is something...wrong...here?" The girl asked. Sam glared at Tess and then the girls seat jerked forward and made her hit her head on the dashboard. "AH!" She screamed and Bee started playing 'Ow' making Todd fall over, shaking with laughter. I covered my mouth and stopped myself from laughing while Bee put his head in my neck and laughed.

"Ow" The girl growled.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems" As soon as Sam said that, yellow liquid squirted out of the dashboard and went all over the girl. "OH! OH, GOD! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Sam screamed and we screeched to a stop. "Oh, are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!" Sam got out of the car and so did the girl who went strutting off with the remaining dignity she had left. As soon as she was out of ear shot, we all burst out laughing while Sam turned and glared at us. "What are you doing?" He snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Optimus needs to see you. It's urgent" Bee told him as Sam got back into the car and Bee started up again and started driving.

"What about you?" Sam asked me, looking between Todd, Tess and I. "I thought you were supposed to be with NEST?" My shoulders slumped and sadness washed over me.

"Yeah, well...the National Security Advisor deemed me a threat to the public and ordered us to be put into a cage until the President decides what to do with me. They tried to catch us but we got away on one of the planes" I told him and he gave me a shocked look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. It was just a bit of a shock for us, you know?" He nodded and stayed silent the rest of the journey to see Optimus, which took us the whole night.

* * *

><p>We arrived in a graveyard and I jumped out of Bee and ran up to Optimus who was walking towards us. He crouched down and opened his hand, I jumped on and he put me on his shoulder while Todd and Tess flew up.<p>

"It is good to see you safe" Optimus told us, standing back up.

"You too, Optimus" I said smiling at him.

"They didn't find out that you helped us, did they?" Tess asked and Optimus shook his head making us breathe a sigh of relief.

"No, friends, they didn't"

"You wont give me a day, huh? You won't give me a day in college?" Sam asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen" He told Sam and my eyes widened. No.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked.

"We placed it under human protection at your governments request" Optimus told him. "But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right." Optimus said sadly and I shook my head.

"They aren't, Optimus" I whispered and he smiled at me before looking back at Sam.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share" Optimus explained and Sam shook his head.

"Why can't Scarlett do it? She's a human and she knows about the trust we share more than I do" Sam asked, pointing at me.

"Like I said, Sam. They think I'm a threat, they wouldn't listen to me for that reason alone" I told him.

"Plus, Scarlett is already too involved with us, she works for NEST." Optimus said but Sam shook his head again.

"This isn't my war" He shouted up to Optimus and my brows furrowed. I flew off Optimus' shoulder and landed next to Sam.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost" Optimus looked pained at the memory and my heart ached for him.

Sam looked at the floor. "I know, and I...I want to help you, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am" I watched Sam go in shock before jumping off the ledge and grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"Sam, you can't do this. They need you" I told him.

"He's Optimus Prime. He doesn't need me" Sam said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sam...you're condemning them to exile. They'll be sent off the planet" I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

"Like I said, Scar. I'm not some alien ambassador" He said, I stepped back and looked at him in disgust.

"Is that all the Autobots are to you? Aliens?" I asked. "What about Mission City, Sam? What about two years with Bee? Huh? Does that mean nothing to you?" I shouted and he grabbed my arms.

"I'm sorry, Scar, but I can't do it" He told me.

"What about Bee and I? What about Lennox and Epps? The rest of the Autbots? Do you not care about them? About me?" I whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Scarlett. I can't, I just can't. I'm your brother and I lo-" I pushed him away, glaring at him hatefully.

"You aren't my brother" I spat, venom lacing my voice. Sam looked at me with a mix of shock and hurt. "My brother wouldn't let this happen. My _brother _would fight for his friends and he sure as hell wouldn't use the fact that he wants to be normal as an excuse as to why he wont help" I snarled, tears streaming down my face.

"Scarlett I-" He started but I cut him off.

"Save it, Sam. I hope you have a good time being normal at college, because apparently that means more than your family and friends. Have a good life, Sam" I said before walking towards Optimus. Suddenly, Bee's holoform appeared in front of me. "Just take him back to his precious college" I hissed, my anger never fading. Bee nodded sadly and disappeared. I flew up to Optimus' shoulder and transformed back. Sam looked at me, tears falling down from his eyes. I looked down and avoided eye contact when my vision blurred with tears. I heard Bee's car door close and the engine start up before he drove off. I looked up and watched them go. I fell to my knee's and started crying, betrayal, anger and sadness bubbling to the surface. Todd and Tess came over and nuzzled their heads into my side while Optimus stroked my hair with his finger.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett" He whispered, I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry, Optimus. Sam was your last hope and he rejected you" I said bitterly.

"Actually..." Todd said, a smile lighting up his face. "Sam isn't our last hope. Mikaela was involved too. I bet she'd help!" Hope filled my heart and I smiled at Optimus.

"Do you think you could drop us off at her house? I'll try and convince her to help you guys" I said and Optimus nodded.

"Of course" He opened his hand and we all got on, he lowered us to the ground before walking to the road and transforming back into a truck. We hopped in and Optimus started driving. Due to lack of sleep, Todd and Tess fell asleep quite quickly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waved my hand, a picture of my parents, Sam, Todd and I from a few years ago appeared in my hand. I looked at it and tears filled my eyes again. We all looked so happy. Sam and I must have been twelve when it was taken. Tears slipped down my cheeks again and I ran a thumb over Sam's face. Why would he do that? I thought the Autobots mattered to him? I know they mattered to me, and not just because of Bee but because they were as good as family. They were family.

A middle aged man with dark hair and striking blue eyes appeared next to me and I realised it was Optimus' holoform. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, this alone made me burst into tears. He squeezed my shoulder and held me tightly. "Please don't cry, Scarlett." He whispered, I gripped his t-shirt and he kissed my head.

"If Mikaela doesn't agree, I promise I will do everything I can to keep you on this planet. I will do anything, just- just please don't leave" I begged, looking up at him. "Please don't leave us" Optimus wiped away my tears.

"We'll never leave you, even if we leave the planet, you will still have memories of us, so, we'll never truly be gone" He told me. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"It won't be the same though. I'll lose more of my family" I said weakly. I felt him tense a little before he relaxed again.

"I promise, we'll never leave you" He said. "Now go to sleep, it'll be a while before we reach Milaela's house" I nodded and rested my head against his chest. Slowly, my body went into shut down and I drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett POV:

"All right. Here we are" Optimus said as he stopping in front of Mikaela's repair shop. We'd been driving for a few hours, I slept through most of it but I was glad we were finally here.

"Thanks Optimus. Hopefully she'll agree" Tess said.

"Thank you. Now, go, there's no time to waste" His holoform told us. We nodded and jumped out and waved to him as he drove off. We jogged up to Mikaela's door and knocked, seconds later she opened it and a smile lit up her face as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey! It's so good to see you" She squealed, I laughed and we pulled apart. She invited us and we sat down on one of the couches. "So, what's happened since we last saw each other?" She asked, Todd barked out a laugh and jumped onto my lap.

"What hasn't happened" He said, Mikaela gave me a worried look. We explained everything that had happened at NEST.

"That's sick! Galloway sounds like an ass" She said and I scoffed.

"Biggest understatement of the century" I grumbled. Tess jumped up next to me and nudged my arm.

"Have you been in touch with Sam recently?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice. My eyes darkened and I clenched my fist. "Did I say something wrong?" Mikaela asked when she saw my expression.

"No. It's just...we've been in contact with Sam. We were with him earlier and...well, it didn't go well" Tess explained and Mikaela's brows furrowed.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Galloway thinks the only reason the Decepticons are still on Earth is because they're hunting the Autobots and he's going to try and get the President to order them to leave Earth but the Autbots need a human to remind the government about everything they've done for us. Optimus asked Sam to do it and he refused because he wanted to be normal" I told her, trying to hold in my anger.

"What?" She whispered in shock.

"We need your help 'Kaela, I can't speak for the Autobots because I'm thought to be a threat. Plus, I'm too deeply involved with them but you, you were at Mission City, you know about everything they've done for us. I'm begging you Mikaela, help us keep them on the planet" I pleaded, she came over and hugged me.

"Of course I'll help you. I'm really sorry about Sam" She said to us but we shook our heads.

"It doesn't matter now, we have somebody to speak for the Autobots" Tess said smiling. We spent about three hours just chatting, she told me about how Sam blew off their webcam date and about the shop. We stayed for lunch and just as we finished, Mikaela got a phone call, she looked at it and groaned.

"It's Sam" I glared at my plate and Mikaela answered, I decided to ignore the conversation and I walked over to the couch to talk to Todd and Tess. During our conversation, Tess suddenly growled. I looked at her in confusion and she jumped off the couch and started to snap at something. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw a small bot stood on a pile of books trying to get into the safe. I ran over and it started squealing. I grabbed it by it's throat and slammed it against the cash register.

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do?" It challenged.

"MIKAELA!" I shouted, squeezing it's neck. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled, I lit up my hand and burned it's eye making him scream.

"That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" It shouted and I slammed it against the register again. Mikaela ran over and stared at it in shock while Todd and Tess were growling at it.

"You gonna talk now?" I asked dangerously.

"Ow, ow, ow! I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!" He told us. My eyes widened, the Fallen?

"What knowledge?" Mikaela asked.

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimmie the shard, I need the shard, gimmie the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" He said quickly, I glared and slammed him against the register...again. "Easy warrier goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone" He cried, I glared.

"And we're your worst nightmare" I sneered. Mikaela kicked a metal box over to me and I threw the bot into it before shutting it. Mikaela put a lock on it and we looked at each other.

"What the hell was that? Was that Scarlett?" I heard Sam ask.

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I'm gonna get on a plane and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam" Mikaela said before ending the call.

"The Fallen is what that Decepticon warned us about when we were in Shanghai" I told her and she looked at me worriedly.

"I'll get the plane tickets, you think you can get your passport?" Mikaela asked and I shook my head.

"We wont be able to fly. Galloway will be looking for me and if a camera picks me up in an airport, I guarantee someone will be waiting for me on the other side." I told her.

"What will you do then?" She questioned.

"We'll follow the plane" Todd replied and Mikaela nodded in acceptance.

"All right" A taxi came for Mikaela and she took Sharpie. Todd, Tess and I transformed into birds and flew after the taxi. When we arrived at the airport, we landed on top of the communication tower and waited for Mikaela's plane to take off, when it did, we followed it. Eventually, Mikaela's plane landed and we caught a taxi with her and we arrived at Sam's college.

"Let's get this over with" I grumbled, not really up for seeing Sam. Mikaela asked for directions to Sam's dorm and we eventually found it. Mikaela opened the door and I gaped at the scene. Sam and that girl from yesterday were making out on his bed. "You really are a fucking ass, Sam" I snarled, glaring. Sam pulled away and gaped at us.

"Mikaela!" He whispered.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The girl asked and I had the sudden urge to rip her head off. Bitch.

"Ex" Mikaela said before slamming the door closed. We started to leave when I heard something. It sounded like growling and crashing.

"Mikaela, wait!" I called before running back to Sam's room. I opened the door and saw the girl had her giant metal tongue wrapped around Sam's neck. Mikaela and some other guy came up to the door and started shouting when they saw the girl. Her tongue went back in her mouth and she growled. Sam started screaming like a little girl and Mikaela threw the box with the bot in at the girl who ducked, causing the box to go through the window.

"TIME TO GO!" Todd shouted, I pulled Sam up off the floor and slammed the door closed before we all bolted away from the room. We heard something explode and we ran faster, we ended up at a big building.

"She's coming!" Mikaela screamed.

"All right, let's go, let's go!" I ushered, pushing Sam and the other guy up into the building. We ran in and I saw that it was a library, we hid behind some bookcases and I breathed heavily. Todd and Tess next to me.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" The new guy hissed, I looked at him oddly.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela hissed.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" He defended and I rolled my eyes, here we go.

"Oh, it's not your fault?" Mikaela asked sarcastically.

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim" Sam whispered and they continued bickering.

"Would you stop!" I hissed. "There is a crazy robot after us and you're arguing now?" They glared at me but I sent them a look, showing I really wasn't in the mood.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you" The dude whispered to Sam who started to go a little green. "They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" Sam threw up and Tess, Todd and I crinkled our noses, not a great time to have better senses.

"Oh...that's nasty" Tess muttered.

"Who are you?" I asked the dude.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz" Wow, that's a mouthful. "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site" He told us and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure they do" I said sarcastically, then, the door to the library got blasted open.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, we jumped over the ledge and I grabbed onto a light and swung down, landing on my feet. The robot kept shooting at us and I put up a shield while the others found a place to hide, then I followed them. I slid under a table with Sam and then the book cases started blowing up. Mikaela, Leo, Tess and Todd ended up under the same table and we started to crawl away from the explosions. We ended up at the back wall and the robot was coming towards us, blowing up each table as she came. We ducked when she shot a giant hole into the wall. I stood up and shot a fireball at her before running after everyone who had gone out the hole in the wall. We all sprinted away from the library and managed to get to the parking lot. Mikaela grabbed the box with the bot in and I waved my hand and a white car appeared.

"Get in!" Todd shouted when I opened the door. Leo, Mikaela, Todd and Tess got in the back while Sam got in the passengers seat and I in the drivers. I waved my hand and used electricity to turn it on before backing out of the parking lot.

"Drive! Drive! Drive! She's right there! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" Sam screamed, pointing at the girl who was back to normal. I reversed but the girl transformed back into her robot form and jumped on the car. She crashed her tongue into the car and started waving it about making everyone scream. I created a dagger and sliced the thing off, I started driving and the robot kept grabbing at Sam and punching the roof.

"Scarlett, do something!" Tess shouted, the robot slid off the roof and ended up on the hood, I smirked when I saw a lamp post ahead. I slammed my foot down on the accellerator and everyone screamed, we crashed into the lamp post, crushing the robot.

"Rust in peace, you little shit" I growled.

"Kiss that, Bitch!" Mikaela cheered.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!" Sam repeated, I started driving, chuckling darkly when I ran over the robot.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details!" Leo shouted.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- woah! Woah!" Sam began but started screaming when a helicopter flew near us, I drifted away from it and went to start driving again but something was stabbed into the roof of the car and we were lifted up. Leo started freaking out and my eyes widened when I saw a car coming right for us. It slammed into us and Sam fell out the door as we started spinning.

"SAM!" Mikaela screamed, I reached over and tried to get him back in but the car kept spinning and we were getting higher. I then grabbed his arm and hauled him into the car, he looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you" He whispered, I nodded and continued freaking out.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Leo and Todd screamed, I turned to glare at him.

"Seriously?" I went to say more but the helicopter released us and we all screamed as we fell towards a building. We crashed through the roof and landed on the front of the car, then we were upside down. Before we could handle what had just happened, a saw went through the car, cutting it in half making us scream again. I groaned and got out the car but stepped back when I saw Starscream above us. He started hissing something and Sam started screaming again. I heard a growl and I turned to see the Decepticon I never wanted to see again. Megatron. Oh, we're in deep shit now.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikaela, Todd, Tess and Leo watched in fear as Megatron stared at Scarlett and Sam, his eyes running over Scarlett's body before he growled. Tess shrunk into Todd's side and he did his best to comfort her while looking between Megatron and Starscream, not quite believing what was happening. Megatron had returned from the dead... Scarlett had killed him in Mission City, it wasn't possible.

"Come here, children" Megatron ordered. Scarlett and Sam walked towards him slowly, Sam's hands up in surrender while Scarlett looked at Megatron with a mix of anger, shock and fear. "Closer" Sam and Scarlett made their way down the stairs, never breaking eye contact with Megatron. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Unfortunately" Scarlett mumbled but Megatron must have heard her because his optics darkened.

"Shut up!" He snarled, clawing at Sam and Scarlett, sending them flying over to a stone table with metal bolts. Tess, Mikaela and Todd screamed out when they landed roughly on the table, a sickening crack sounded around the abandoned building and Scarlett breathed out in pain as she felt one of her ribs break. They both groaned in pain, Megatron stood over them and pinned them down with his hands while growling.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do" Megatron chuckled darkly and squeezed the siblings' limbs tighter making them scream out, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"Scarlett" Todd whimpered, watching helplessly as his best friend screamed in pain. He knew he couldn't do anything, he would be killed if he tried to attack either Decepticon, Scarlett couldn't defend herself either; she was too distracted my her pain, Todd knew this from experience, if Scarlett was ever in immense pain, her powers wouldn't work how she wanted them to.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine these alien specimens" Megatron growled. "Don't hurt the female too much, she could be of...value to us" Megatron grinned creepily at Scarlett who, despite her pain, glared at the Decepticon leader. A small, spider-looking bot jumped onto Sam's chest and started speaking in Cybertronion while looking at Sam's face, he scratched it and Sam shouted in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Scarlett screaming, gaining a little courage. The doctor bot snarled and Megatron leered at her, impressed by her lack of fear.

"You are an incredible female" Megatron muttered, picking her up by her neck and bringing her to eye-level with him as she squirmed in his grasp. Small sparks of electricity sparked from the broken lights and roots shot out of the ground, not even making it to Megatron's waist. "Not like other humans...No, no, no, you're quite remarkable, not like the pathetic fleshlings that seems to dominate this disgusting planet" Megatron spat.

Rage filled Scarlett's violet eyes but she ignored him and looked down at Sam who had some sort of worm put into his mouth, Scarlett felt sick as the worm's tentacles came out of Sam's nose. Sam was frothing at the mouth and the worm jumped out his mouth, the doctor bot examined the worm and then memories and the symbols both siblings were seeing were projected.

"Oh, there they are" Megatron said.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head" Scarlett muttered, still trying to get Megatron to release his grasp on her neck. Luckily, she had managed to get a steady footing on Megatron's hand so she wouldn't die from hanging.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source and you're going to help us, my Sweet" Megatron growled, running a finger down Scarlett's body. Scarlett glared at him and kicked his hand.

"Am I hell! I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it" She hissed, Megatron narrowed his optics.

"What a shame..." Megatron snarled before throwing her back onto the table.

"We must have ze brains on ze table. Chop chop!" The doctor bot announced and both Scarlett's and Sam's eyes widened. Everyone on the balcony gasped and tears filled Tess and Mikaela's eyes.

"Brains? What does he mean by- by our brains?" Sam asked, freaking out.

"Well, you have something on your minds, something I need" Megatron told him and Scarlett finally lost her cool.

"Woah, woah! Okay, okay, I-I know you're pissed, I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and we kicked your asses, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset too" Scarlett cried, chuckling nervously. Sam nodded his head quickly, agreeing with his sister. "I- I think we have an opportunity here, you know, to start anew and develop our...relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off my brother and let's talk for five seconds" Scarlett said, trying to stall. She'd caught the familiar scent of the Autobots and she knew they were here.

The doctor bot activated a mini saw and went for Sam's head but before he could, something crashed through the roof and Scarlett grinned when she saw it was Optimus. Another crash came from the wall above and Scarlett became even happier at the sight of her boyfriend. Leo dragged Mikaela away from the brewing battle, Todd and Tess following them. Scarlett kicked Megatron's hand off her and did the same to the hand that was holding Sam. They jumped up and started running. Optimus and Bumblebee were shooting at the two Decepticons before Bumblebee disappeared. Scarlett saw that Starscream was about to go for Optimus while he was fighting Optimus. She created a bow and arrow and shot an arrow at him, striking him in the chest. He stopped and looked down at it before grinning menacingly at Sam and Scarlett, unimpressed by the attempt to take him down. Unfortunately for Starscream, the arrow lodged in his chest had an explosive head. When it did explode, it sent him flying out of the building. Sam grabbed Scarlett's hand and they sprinted outside in time to see Megatron crash out of the building's window and transform into a tank before driving off. Optimus jumped out of the window too.

"Scarlett! Sam!" He shouted before transforming into his truck form. The two siblings jumped in and Optimus drove the other way. They ended up on a forest road when Megatron's alt-form came out of the tree's and shot at Optimus. Scarlett grabbed Sam and they jumped out of Optimus just as he transformed. Megatron transformed also and tackled Optimus, sending them rolling down a hill.

"HIDE, CHILDREN!" Optimus shouted, the two siblings ran away from the two fighting robots and hid behind a tree. They watched at they insulted each other whilst fighting. Optimus hit Megatron with a tree and punched him in the stomach. Megatron slashed at him with his blade but Optimus dodged it and turned his fist into his sword and stabbed Megatron in the shoulder. They continued fighting and Megatron must have realised he wasn't going to win this fight alone.

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron shouted and the helicopter that had taken them to the building landed near the siblings. Starscream landed too and turned his fist into a cannon.

"Come here, Fleshlings" He hissed before looking for Sam and Scarlett who had started running away from him. Scarlett created a gun and started shooting at Starscream who was gaining on them. Megatron joined the chase when they ran past him but Optimus tackled him down and he attacked Starscream who started shooting his weapon. Scarlett put up a shield and continued running as the Cybertronions fought each other.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The children can lead us to it" Megatron growled at Optimus before throwing him into a tree and then kicking him in the face.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam and Scarlett screamed. Scarlett went to help her friend but Sam held her back, knowing she'd get hurt if she went. Starscream shot at Optimus and Megatron hit him before shooting him sending Optimus flying back, almost landing on Sam and Scarlett who looked at him in complete shock.

"Is the future of our race not worth two human lives?" Megatron questioned, making his arm a blade again.

"Up! Get up!" Sam shouted, Optimus pulled himself up and glared at Megatron.

"You'll never stop at two. I'll take you ALL on!" Optimus shouted before attacking every Decepticon. Scarlett hid with her brother but couldn't take it any longer.

"I have to help him!" She shouted before running out of hiding and attacking the nearest Decepticon. She created a sword and stabbed it into the Decepticon's chest and twisting it making the Decepticon cry out. She was thrown off of him but Scarlett created a large gun and started firing at every Decepticon she saw as she flew through the air. As she was coming closer to the ground, she transformed into a panther and landed safely before going at them again. Adrenaline surging through her veins as she teared apart pieces of the Decepticon with her claws but, she was tiny in comparison to the Decepticon and he easily shook her off again, causing her to fly into a tree. She hit it hard and groaned painfully, transforming back into her human form. She briefly saw Optimus rip apart a Decepticon's head as she got up and limped over to Sam.

"Sam! Scarlett! Where are you?" Optimus shouted. The two's eyes widened when they saw Megatron come up behind him. They screamed out but it wasn't enough. Megatron grabbed Optimus' arm and stabbed him in the back, making the blade go straight through him.

"You're so weak" Megatron spat, retracting his knife. Optimus collapsed to the floor and Scarlett felt anger surge through her, she threw a fireball at Megatron and he flew backwards, disappearing into the trees. She ran over to Optimus and fear shone in her eyes, fear that he would die.

"You'll be okay" She said shakily, tears starting to fall.

"Run" He groaned before his optics went out.

"No" Scarlett whispered. "No, no, no, no! Please!" She screamed, shaking Optimus' shoulder. "NO! OPTIMUS!" Sam ran over and pulled her away from the dead leader and she struggled in his grip. "NO! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE!" She screamed, grief and pain shooting through her heart. She tried to run to him again but Sam pulled her away. Scarlett looked back at the fallen body of her comrade. Of her friend. Her confident. He was gone. Sam pulled her down a hill where she saw the other Autobots coming to their defense.

"Autobots, attack!" Ironhide ordered. Their firing fell on deaf ears as Scarlett was pushed into Bumblebee and driven off. She stared at her shaking hands, Optimus' death flashing through her mind over and over. Him fighting valiantly, putting his life in danger for Sam and herself. Taking on every Decepticon and then...being killed. She clutched her chest as her heart seemed to beat faster and squeeze itself, the agony of Optimus' death becoming too much. The scene of Optimus' optics fading was the last thing she saw before she passed out with people shouting her name.


	11. Chapter 11

Bumblebee POV:

The twins and I drove into an old abandoned manor house, we stopped in the courtyard and everyone but Scarlett got out. Scarlett had regained consciousness but wouldn't speak, not even Todd could get her to say anything. I activated my holoform and appeared beside her in the back seat, I took her hand and we were silent until she burst out crying. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed, sadness filling my spark. Optimus was dead and my charge was sobbing into my arms.

"Beautiful, please stop crying" I whispered, my spark clenching.

"H-He's gone. He promised me he wouldn't leave, he promised, he promised me! Why would he leave?" She wailed, I put my chin on top of her head and held her tighter, tears filling my eyes as her pained screamed filled my ears.

"I don't know. I don't know" I told her shakily, my own grief for my fallen leader catching up to me. She clutched my t-shirt and I hugged her waist tightly as a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or Sam" Her crying and screaming died down to small sobs.

"You've always protected us, Bee. We're still alive, aren't we?" She muttered, putting her face in my neck, her tears wetting my skin. "I could've saved him, I kill Decepticons for a living and I couldn't save him" I took her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"There was nothing you could've done. Sam told us exactly what had happened after you passed out, you were already hurt when Optimus-" I took a deep breath. "When Optimus was killed, you couldn't have done anything, none of us could've done anything. It was the Decepticons who caused this" I spat their name bitterly and Scarlett rested her forehead against mine.

"Thank you" She whispered. I kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It's the truth, Beautiful. I know you're upset, so am I but Optimus wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to be strong and I know you can be" I said stroking her hair as she took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. He wouldn't want us to sit around and do nothing, he'd want us to take down who did this, which is exactly what we're going to do" She said determinedly. She got off my lap and went to get out before turning to me. "I'm gonna go find Todd." She told me before pecking me on the lips and jumping out. I sighed and rubbed my face, my spark still throbbing painfully. I hissed and rubbed my chest. What the hell?

Scarlett POV:

I walked around the abandoned manor house land, looking for Todd or Tess or both. My heart was hurting pretty badly and I could only put it down to the fact that Optimus was dead which upset me even more as it was a constant reminder. The phone in my pocket started to vibrate violently and my eyes widened when I realised Sharpie was still transformed into a phone. I pulled him out of my pocket and he transformed and started whining sadly, nuzzling himself into my neck.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly and Sharpie shook his head. I sighed and stroked his head with my finger and walked up to a platform above us. I sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Scarlett?" A small voice whispered. I looked up and saw Todd looking pretty shook up, tears filled my eyes again as he came closer. I pulled him into a hug and my tears started to fall again. "I'm glad you're okay"

"And I'm glad you're okay" I said stroking his fur. Sharpie squeaked and jumped onto Todd's back who laid on my lap.

"I'm sorry about Optimus" He told me sadly and my breath hitched.

"Bee said there was nothing I could've done but I still feel like there was so much I could've done" I murmured. He licked my hand.

"Bee's right. You couldn't have done anything and I'm not just saying that so you won't get upset, there is truly nothing you could've done" Todd said and I sighed deeply, slumping against the wall. We sat in a comfortable silence, content in each others presence. Until...Leo decided to listen to the news.

"The military have just told us that they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe" A male reporter said from Leo's phone. I internally groaned, not wanting to hear this right now.

"The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost" Another male reported said and I squeezed my eyes closed. "Worldwide casualties are in the neighbourhood of 7,000, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, 'who and why?'"

"The FBI is still trying to locate the boy and girl, Sam and Scarlett Witwicky" Great! Now we're wanted fugitives.

"We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement." I looked down at Todd. Every security camera will be trying to find us now.

"Hey, guys, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out! They have a picture of me, man! We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" He shouted running down to Sam who was sitting below. Todd and I groaned before walking down the steps to get away from Leo who was still freaking out. Apparently Sam didn't want to deal with Leo as he walked away too. "I need you to focus for one minute, guys!" Leo pleaded, I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I'm not in the mood for one his incessant panic attacks.

"Just stop" Sam groaned, walking ahead.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? You-" Leo started ranting but I cut him off by grabbing his phone.

"You know what? Give me this thing! They can track us! Do you see this?" I growled, throwing his phone on the floor and smashing it with my foot.

"What?" He squeaked. "They can track us? Like satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

"YO, LEO!" Mudflap shouted as we walked into the courtyard.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear" Leo muttered. Mudflap and Skids jumped off the wall.

"That's cause yousa wuss" Mudflap mused.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" Leo said to us and I stopped walking and turned to glare at him.

"Ooh, I think he's scared" Mudflap teased. Tess came up to us and rubbed her head against my leg.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked his brother, pretending Leo wasn't there.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" Mudflap said and I chuckled, Todd and Tess were snickering at my feet while Sam was still glaring at Leo.

"Not in my trunk!" Skids protested.

"Yo, bumper cars?" Leo growled.

"Bumper cars?" Skids asked in offence.

"Cut it out. I'm hearing you, okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo stressed and my anger started to rise.

"Why don't you go get a haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids tormented.

"Go whine to your boyfriend!" Mudflap called and I had to giggle, my anger going down a little.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice." Leo told us. Todd started growling while Tess, Sam and I just glared at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it!" Sam shouted before storming away.

"You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining" I ground out before sending him another glare and transforming into a panther and walking away, Todd and Tess in tow.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked, I nodded.

"I'm better, I just can't believe he's gone and Leo isn't helping either" I told her. Todd snorted.

"Yeah, well, I don't think he realises this is real life" Todd commented. "So, what do we do now? I mean _everybody _ is looking for you and Sam" I sent him a look.

"Well we're gonna have to lay low. We'll probably have to move from here soon, they'll look everywhere" I said, they nodded and we walked into yet another small courtyard where Mikaela was sat quietly in front of a fire, Bee was sat in front of the fire in his bipedal form looking a little down. I smiled and nodded at Mikaela before walking over to Bee, I transformed back into my human form and sat between his legs.

"Where- is- Sam?" He asked stroking my back with his finger.

"He went to spend some time by himself, I think" I replied, Bee gently picked me up and put me on his shoulder, I leaned against his cheek as he leaned his head towards me.

"And are- you- all right?" He asked and I smiled.

"I am now" I said smiling. He whirred happily and I giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth. We sat like that for a while, I created some food for us all and we ate contently as it got darker and darker.

"Hey, Scar. Think you can put a fire on, it's getting a bit cold" Todd asked, I jumped off Bee's shoulder and waved my hand, making a small pile of wood. I stepped back and shot a fire ball at the wood, it lit up and I grinned at Todd before going to sit between Bee's legs again. Not long after, Sam appeared, his eyes red. I looked away and leaned against Bee's leg. Sam walked over to Mikaela who hugged him.

"There was nothing that you could've done" She whispered. They pulled apart and Sam came over and leaned on the car near Bee and I.

"Bee, Scarlett, if you hate me, I understand" He said and Bee let out an electronic squeal. "I messed up. I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault, Sam. I don't hate you and I'm sorry I said you weren't my brother, I- I didn't mean it" I told him. "I was being stupid"

"Young fella, you- and Scarlett- are the people that I care about most in my life- If there's anything you need, I won't be far away" Bee said and I smiled.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead" Sam told us solemnly as he sat down beside Mikaela.

"There's some things you just can't change- So his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!" I nodded to Sam, agreeing with Bee.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in" Sam told us and I stood up and narrowed my eyes.

"We, we've got to stick together!" Bee cried desperately before turning back into a Camaro.

"We've gone through too much for you to turn yourself in. Besides, they need me too, not just you and I'll be damned if I help the Decepticons do anything" I growled.

"You're not gonna do that" Mikaela told Sam firmly.

"Yes, I am" He said defiantly. I folded my arms and glared at Sam.

"No. You're not. The Decepticons are after us, they want whats in our brains. Optimus just died for us and you're going to repay him by giving the enemy what they want?" I asked in disbelief. Bee's engine roared and he drove forward and nudged Sam with his bumper.

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!" Sam looked between us al before his eyes lit up and he looked at Mudflap and Skids.

"You two!" He shouted and the twins looked at him. "Hey, you know the glyphs?" The twins didn't seem to understand so Sam showed them his arm which had the hieroglyphics tattooed onto his skin. "These. The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like...that's Cybertronian" Skids said snapping his fingers.

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there" Mudflap muttered.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map." Sam exclaimed and I caught on.

"Like a map to an Energon source. Can you read this, guys?" I asked and they looked a little awkward.

"Read? Uh-" Skids mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We...No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much" Mudflap spluttered. I groaned.

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can" Sam said and we nodded.

"Look who came sashaying back" Skids teased as Leo walked up to us.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that." Mudflap said shaking his head.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo said shamefully.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy" Mudflap said and both twins started snickering. I chuckled and shook my head at them.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through." Leo said and I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help"

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Robo-Warrior"


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlett POV:

"All right, Love Birds! Up! Up! Up! We got things to do and people to see!" I heard Todd shout, I groaned and shuffled in Bee's arms, not wanting to get up just yet. "LET'S MOVE!" He screamed in my ear.

"OKAY!" I shouted in frustration, Todd huffed and jumped out of Bee's door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the morning sun.

"Morning, Beautiful" Bee whispered huskily before kissing my shoulder. I shivered a little at his voice, man I love his accent, it just makes everything about him even sexier.

"Morning" I replied giving him a quick kiss. "Let me quickly get changed and we can go and talk to everyone about the plan for today" He nodded and his holoform disappeared. I waved my hand and a pile of clothes appeared on the seat next to me. I got changed and put my hair up. I jumped out of the car and made my way towards Sam, Mikaela, Leo, the twins and my two companions.

"Look who decided to show up" Todd teased, I rolled my eyes but stroked both his and Tess' heads fondly. Sharpie jumped on my leg and climbed up to my shoulder, I placed a light kiss on his head and he whirred happily.

"Morning guys. So what's the plan for today?" I asked as I waved my hand and created a chair before sitting in it.

"We go to see Robo-Warrior, see what he has to say and work our way from there" Sam told me, I nodded and we got a quick breakfast before piling into Bee and making our way to wherever the hell Robo-Warrior lived.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about alien, he's supposed to know" Leo said as we drove over a bridge. "One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your...uh...alien drawings or whatever"

"This guy sounds like he's obsessed. I'm dying to see what he looks like" Todd snickered from my shoulder. I chuckled and smiled down at Tess who was curled protectively around Sharpie on my lap.

"How far, Tess?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a couple of miles, we should be there in about half an hour" She replied. Everyone nodded and we settled into a comfortable silence.

"If this guy doesn't know about the markings, what do we do then?" Todd whispered and I sighed.

"We look somewhere else, if there is Energon hidden on this planet then we wont be the first to have seen the markings that lead to it" I replied lowly. "We can't be" Todd nodded and soon, we arrived outside of a Deli.

"This is it" Tess announced, Sam went to get out but I pulled him back and he shot me a look.

"The whole worlds out looking for us and you're just going to walk into a deli?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He huffed and I smirked before creating a baseball cap and chucking it to him. I created a cap and sunglasses for myself and put them on and followed Sam, Leo and Mikaela out. Sharpie transformed back into my phone, Todd and Tess transformed into tiny birds and Bee got out the car in his holoform.

"She's right. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go- no go. All right?" Leo said, turning to us. We nodded and he went into the deli. We waited for five minutes and then Sam became impatient.

"Let's just go!" We all went inside and saw Leo pointing at a guy.

"Robo-Warrior! It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo exclaimed. I looked at 'Robo-Warrior' and my jaw literally dropped.

"No."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam and I said in disbelief, taking off my sunglasses. It was Simmons! The bastard from two years ago!

"Wasn't expecting that one" Todd whispered as he flew onto my shoulder.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" Simmons shouted, ushering everybody out of the shop but us. Bee wrapped his arm around my waist and I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Calm down" I whispered to him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He still hadn't forgotten what had happened to us at Sector 7 and neither had I.

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked in shock.

"We're old friends" Sam said mockingly. Simmons turned and stood in front of him glaring.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector 7, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your little criminal girlfriend, your psycho sister and her pet" Simmons snapped before running his eyes over Mikaela and I. "And look at them, so mature" Bee let out a low growl and Simmons raised an eyebrow at him before looking between the two of us. "So you got rid of the alien then?" He asked smirking. I grinned.

"No, actually, you're looking at him. Just in holoform" Simmons rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig!" We all turned and saw a weird black dude with creepy teeth.

"Yakov!" Simmons shouted and the weird dude looked at him.

"What?" Yakov shouted back.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on sky mall?" Simmons asked and the weird dude started to shake as he was hitting the meat. What. A. Creep.

"It's my dream!" Yakov replied.

"Help her out!" We all turned back to Simmons and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

"You live with your mama?" I teased, Todd and Tess transformed back and Simmons glared at me.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference" I nodded my head mockingly. "They got your faces all over the news" He told us pointing to his TV. Sam and I looked up at it and nodded.

"Yeah, we know" Sam said.

"And N.B.E-1 still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." Simmons said walking away. I groaned and leaned into Bee's chest.

"Can you give us five seconds? Look, hold on, we need your help" Sam said desperately, nodding to me. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Reeaaaally? You need my help?" Simmons asked in fake shock.

"We need...Look, we are slowly loosing our minds, okay?" I said to him slowly. "Sam had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of his brain and started to projecting little alien symbols- that we're both seeing- like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, we're wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?" I said a little urgently. I may hate the guy but if he knows stuff, we need his help.

"You said it projected images off his brain?" Simmons asked me, pointing at Sam. I nodded.

"Right." Sam said nodding.

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons exclaimed before pushing us all to the meat locker where dozens of dead animals were hanging making everyone gag.

"Dead pigs" Sam said distastefully.

"Yuck" Mikaela grumbled.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother" Simmons said, crouching over a hatch in the floor. He opened it and a white fog came out of it. I gripped Bee's hand but peered in, curious as to what was in there.

"Swine flu. Not good" Sam commented.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story" Simmons said before climbing down the hatch, Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Bee following. I jumped down, as did Todd and Tess. I looked around and saw we were in some kind of underground room with stacks of papers and boxes everywhere.

"Wow" I whispered, Bee wrapped his arm around my waist again and we turned to Simmons who hit Leo on the hand when he tried to touch the Decepticon head in a glass case.

"Ey! Still radioactive. Hands off" He snapped before turning to Sam and I and opening a file which had some of the symbols from our minds on. "Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" He asked. I walked up to him and gently took the file from him, gaping at the symbols.

"Where did you get these?" I asked in shock. Sam came and took the file from me and looked them over too. Simmons started to climb up a set of file cabinets.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact" He said looking down at us. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time" I looked at Bee in shock and he shrugged. "How do I know?" Simmons threw a box down to Leo who caught it. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world" He came back down and walked us over to a table before opening the box and slapping pictures on the table. "Chine. Egypt. Greece."

I looked at the pictures in amazement and Simmons put on an old film of a guys underneath some ruins that had the exact same markings on them.

"Shot in 1932. These the symbols you've been seeing in your head?" Simmons asked Sam and I. We nodded.

"Yeah"

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked pointing at the pictures. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." I shot a worried glance at Todd who had jumped onto the table. Something tells me this is bigger than just Autobots and Decepticons. "Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along." Simmons put pictures of old cars and planes on the table. These...were Cybertronions? "We detected radioactive signatures all over the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it"

"Why didn't they?" Bee asked, Simmons looked at him and sighed.

"They said the readings were infinitesimal, that...I...was obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?" Simmons asked slamming his hands down.

"I wonder what gave them that impression" Todd muttered sarcastically. Bee, Tess and I chuckled at his comment.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here" Sam said.

"On Earth?" Simmons asked.

"On Earth."

"Another source?" Simmons looked at me and I nodded.

"He said that these symbols, the maps in our heads, would lead him there" I replied.

"Did you talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons inquired, nodding to Bee.

"It's before us" Bee told him.

"So it comes before you?" Simmons asked and Bee nodded.

"Correct"

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them" Simmons said chuckling. Mikaela and I looked at each other before smiling.

"Actually, we are" Mikaela said, Bee raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned innocently at him. Sam and her went to get the Decepticon leaving Bee, Leo, Todd, Tess, Simmons and I.

"Still got the creepy pet, I see" Simmons taunted. I rolled my eyes and Tess jumped onto the table next to Todd and Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Two? Wow, you sure have a knack for finding them"

"Whatever, Simmons" I drawled, leaning into Bee who kissed my head as we waited for Sam and Mikaela to come back. Which they did. Mikaela put the box on the table and I lit up my hand, ready to toast him if he made a move.

"Let me out!" He shouted.

"This is going to be a little sad" Mikaela told us.

"Open it" Sam said. Mikaela opened it and the Decepticon jumped out and screamed at everyone. Mikaela grabbed his chain and pulled him back while Sam, Simmons and Leo screamed.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" He shouted. I pointed my hand at him making him back up a bit.

"Hey, behave!" I snapped.

"Easy!" The bot said cautiously, looking at my hand.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked and we nodded.

"Yeah"

"And you're training him?"

"I'm trying to" Mikaela said sheepishly.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua" Simmons muttered in disbelief. The bot turned and glared at him with his good eye.

"Huh? Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" The bot growled. I chuckled a little and Mikaela slapped my arm and nodded to the bot. I sighed and put on my sickly sweet act on as I leaned down to the bot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy-" I told him fluttering my eyelashes.

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?" The bot asked quickly.

"-then I'm not gonna burn your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna burn it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please" I stuck out my bottom lip a little and the bot sighed. I smirked victoriously and stood up straight as the bot went down on one knee and looked at the pictures.

"All right. Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys...where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" The bot asked in amazement.

"Is this them?" Sam asked holding up some photos and the bot nodded.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them" The bot said cracking his knuckles.

"Show us" Bee growled. The bot spun around and projected green lasers onto a map, all pointing to somewhere.

"The closest one's in Washington" Tess said to us.

"All right, let's go then" I exclaimed. We climbed out of the room and Simmons went to get changed and he came back with a case. We walked out to the cars and got into Bee. Sam and Simmons were up front while the rest of us were in the back. Todd on my shoulders, Tess in my lap and the bot squeezed between Mikaela and I with Leo next to Mikaela. Then, we were off to Washington.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlett POV:

We arrived outside of the Air and Space Museum and got out, looking at it.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted was to be an astronaut" Simmons sighed, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice story, Simmons. Can we get down to business now?" I asked impatiently. Simmons gave me a curt nod and got his case out. Then...he ripped off his trousers showing us his- I don't even know what to call it.

"Hold those" He said throwing his trousers at Sam. We all grimaced and looked away.

"What is that?" Tess groaned as she and Todd sat on top of Bee's roof.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Gambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." Simmons told us, shrugging. I shook my head and leaned against Bee while Simmons sorted himself out. He put on a jacket and Mikaela put some kind of sticker on his back. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder" Simmons listed. "You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue" He said, throwing a pill bottle at Sam. "It's the high-concentrate polymers they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." After taking one himself and giving Mikaela one, Sam passed the bottle to me. I took one and handed it to Leo who did the same.

"Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road" Simmons pulled out a taser gun and I could have squealed in excitement, you know, if I wasn't in a really serious situation...

"Woah, woah, no, listen, I can't do this" Leo protested as he started to freak out. Todd, Tess and I all turned to glare at him.

"Are you really gonna ruin my fun?" I growled.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die" Leo cried, Todd groaned.

"How stupid can this guy get?"

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid." Simmons started backing Leo up by banging his chest against Leo's. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look me in the eyes and tighten up that sphincter." Simmons told him. Leo nodded fearfully and Simmons turned to me.

"Think you and your alien boyfriend can take down a few guards?" He asked and I nodded, waving my hand to create a set of ear pieces and I handed them to everyone.

"Yep. Put these in. Bee and I will go in first and we'll get the camera's down so nothing we do will be caught on camera. I'll give you the signal to come in, okay?" I said and they all nodded. "All right, Todd, you go with Simmons and Leo. Tess, you go with Mikaela and Sam." The two of them nodded and Bee appeared next to me.

"Let's go then" He said and we all walked towards the museum. Everyone else stopped while Bee and I went in, hand in hand. I saw some guards straight away and I made tears appear in my eyes.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, we're going to have to ask you to leave" One of the guards said.

"Please help us! Our little boy's gone missing and we can't find him!" I cried, Bee wrapped his arms around me and I 'cried' into his chest.

"It's alright ma'am. We'll find him, please calm down" The guard said but I kept crying. "Are you the child's father?" He asked Bee who nodded.

"Yes" Bee said solemnly."We really need your help, we've looked everywhere but we can't find him!" Wow, I'll have to praise him on his acting later on.

"All right, come with me, we'll look at the camera's and see if we can find your boy" I gave the man a watery smile.

"Thank you, sir." We followed the guard to the security room and saw two other guys there. I sighed.

"Well, there is no sign of a little boy yet, what does he look like?" The guard asked.

"He's pale with blond hair, blue eyes and he's about this tall" I said measuring up to my hip. All three men were looking at the camera's so I took my chance. I winked at Bee and electrocuted one of the men.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The guard shouted, he went to pull out his gun but I kicked his hand making it fall. The other man went for him but Bee started to fight him. The guard swung a punch at me and I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I kicked his leg out from under him and electrocuted him making him pass out. Bee punched the other guy in the face and he was out cold. I raised my eyebrow at Bee and he grinned sheepishly. I chuckled and waved my hand causing a rope to wrap around the men.

"All right, let's cut off these camera's" I muttered, rubbing my hands together. I closed my eyes and sent hundreds of volts into the electrical system before opening my eyes and seeing all the screens had gone static.

"Nice work, Beautiful" Bee said before kissing me, he held his ear piece. "The camera's are down. You can come in now."

"Nice work, Alien Girl" Simmons praised. I rolled my eyes and Bee took my hand, we ran out the room and down to the bottom floor, trying to find some guards. We looked around the corner and saw some, Bee smirked down at me before pulling me into a kiss, my eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my hips and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He pushed me against a wall and I moaned loudly, gaining the attention of the guards. I tugged on his hair and he bit my bottom lip.

"What do you two think you're doing?" One of the guards shouted. "This a museum not a make-out area!" Bee and I ignored him and continued kissing passionately. "Hey! Enough!" The guard pulled us apart and I punched him in the face making him stagger back. I shot a few bolts of electricity at both men making them pass out. Bee and I looked at them before looking at each other. I leaned up and hovered my lips millimeters above his.

"I like your thinking" I whispered making him smirk.

"I try my best!" He then pulled me to him and our lips crashed together.

"STOP MAKING OUT, WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!" Todd shouted. Bee and I pulled apart and glared at him but immediately started laughing when we saw Simmons dragging a tased Leo behind him. "Let's go!" We nodded and ran to the main hangar where we saw Mikaela, Sam and Tess running over with the bot being dragged my Tess.

"I got to get the tracker, all right?" Simmons said rummaging through his bag. Sam pulled out the Cube sliver with some tweezers and started to point it at different planes as Leo regained his composure and stood up.

"Be good" Mikaela warned the bot before nodding to Tess to let him go. Which she did. The bot transformed into a little remote control car and started to drive away, we ran after him while Simmons pointed his tracker thing around.

"Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going" I called, pointed to the bot who was driving like a maniac but without a doubt, he knew where he was going. We started to run after him.

"He knows something" Mikaela said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He knows something!" Mikaela exclaimed. The bot stopped in front of a giant, black plane and I recognized it as one of the planes from the photos.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked, pointing his tracker at the plane.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding.

"Blackbird" Simmons breathed in amazement. The bot transformed back.

"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." The bot told him. Bee wrapped his arm around my waist as we stepped closer. Sam pointed the shard and the shard flew towards the plane. Electrical currents seemed to go over the plane, I jumped over the railing and ran over to the plane, we were underneath it, looking at it in amazement.

"Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!" Todd shouted.

"A Decepticon?" Simmons whispered in shock. "Behind the MiG now!" He shouted just as the plane started to transform, Bee grabbed me and we all ran under the plane, hiding from the Decepticon. The bot drove over and hid with us.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves!" He shouted, we slowly came out from under the plane and Bee held me slightly behind him in a protective manner. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" He shouted, pushing a lamp shade away which came right back and hit him in the face making me giggle. "Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of...Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well" The bot told us and I chuckled.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us" Mikaela said. Jetfire had moved to the doors of the hangar and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!" A missile did fire but it went the wrong way and came towards us but it didn't explode. I raised an eyebrow at Bee who chuckled.

"Yeah...I don't think he's gonna hurt us" He said just as Jetfire started to break down the door.

"Great. Now we gotta catch a rusty, old robot" Todd grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and we sprinted after Jetfire who had already made some distance.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane. Alien Girl, take your pets and slow it down!" Simmons shouted. I nodded and transformed into a panther and ran faster, Todd and Tess flanking me. I jumped in front of Jetfire and transformed back and stopped him from going any further by putting up a shield.

"Hold it, Jetfire!" I shouted.

"I'm on a mission!" He shouted before pushing planes out the way. I saw Bee and the twins drive towards us while holoform Bee came and stood next to me as we tried to get Jetfire to stop moving.

"What do you want?" Jetfire shouted.

"Look, we just wanna talk!" Sam called up to him.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doombringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire asked.

"Earth" I told him, Jetfire turned to me and scowled.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt" He spat, leaning towards me, his optics flashed with shock before they went back to normal. Hm, wonder what that was about. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons" Bee told him solemnly. Jetfire groaned.

"Well, I change sides to the Autobots" Jetfire growled.

"What do you mean 'change sides'?" Tess asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire said and I hummed in agreement.

"Damn right!" I told him, he looked at me in curiosity before looking away.

"You mean, you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" The bot asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe" Jetfire told him. The bot went over to Mikaela and kissed her feet.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" We all looked at him in disgust as he started to hump her foot.

"Aw, you're cute" Mikaela said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name" Wheelie panted.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked in disgust.

"At least he's faithful, Sam" Mikaela quipped. Todd and Tess 'Oo'd making Sam glare at them before turning back to Mikaela.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted" Sam snapped. "Can you just...can you stop?" Sam kicked Wheelie off and he crawled over to me but Bee put his foot in front of me.

"You dare even try and I'll crush you" He growled, Wheelie looked up at him in fear before backing off. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist and glared at Wheelie. I giggled quietly and placed my hands over his.

"You're cute when you're jealous" I whispered. He kissed behind my ear making me shiver.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want him humping your leg" He mumbled. I shook my head, grinning and looked back at Jetfire who was staring at us with narrowed and curious eyes.

"What were you saying?" Sam asked. Jetfire slammed his fist down on the ground making us fall back and shout for him to calm down.

"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" Jetfire yelled. I looked at him like he was crazy...I think he is crazy.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning" Wheelie murmured.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked us.

"No!" Simmons said shaking his head.

"NOTHING!" Jetfire shouted making us jump. "But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it" Weird sounds came from Jetfire and a parachute came out of his ass and pulled him back making him fall. Todd burst out laughing while Tess started scolding him but with a smile on her face. I jumped up and ran over to Jetfire.

"Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried!" Jetfire said, slamming his fist down.

"You okay, Old-timer?" I asked, he gave me another odd look and nodded.

"Yes."

"I think we can help each other. You know things we don't know. I know things you don't know, I do" Sam said, looking a little proud of himself.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo said and I chuckled a little. Then, the symbols flashed in front of my eyes. I blinked and created a knife and started to draw the symbols into the ground.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols but they're in my mind" I told Jetfire. "Sam get's them too, you see, all this is in our minds and Megatron wants what's in our minds. Him and someone called the Fallen" I explained as I stood up.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire spluttered. "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He told us before pointing to the symbols with his walking stick. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a- and the key!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip?" Bee asked in confusion. "The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain" He told us before putting his hands around us, electric currents sparking. We all held onto each other and shouted in protest. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire screamed and then, everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett POV:

When we arrived, we were blown out of the ground and landed harshly. I groaned and dragged myself up before opening my eyes. I cringed away from the blinding sun and looked around, what I saw made me almost pass out. We were in the middle of a desert.

"Where on earth are we?" Tess asked as she stood up and shook the sand from her tail. Sharpie squeaked and I picked him up and put him on my shoulder before chuckling at Todd who dragged himself off the floor and spat out the sand in his mouth.

"Stupid, flipping Decepticon!" He growled, glaring at the sand. "Would anyone mind telling me why we're in a desert?" He asked in a deathly low tone.

"No idea bu-" I was cut off my someone shouting our names. We turned around and saw Sam running towards us, Bee in his bipedal form behind him. We ran towards them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"No idea, where's everyone else?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"SCARLETT!"

"SAM!" We turned and saw Leo and Mikaela running over to us.

"SIMMONS?" I shouted when I couldn't see him.

"HEY! YEAH!" I turned and saw Simmons waving at us.

"Come on, we need to find Jetfire and the twins" Sam said before running to Mikaela and Leo, the rest of us following.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked when we reached them.

"Yeah" Mikaela said nodding.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow at him before shaking my head. He's crazy.

"Over here! He's over here!" Simmons shouted, we nodded to him and Bee transformed into his Camaro form, we got in and he drove us to where Simmons was before letting us out. We ran onto the rock and up to Jetfire who was with the twins and Wheelie. Sam and Mikaela sat down with Todd and Tess who started to heal Sam's hand which he'd burnt. Bee's holoform appeared next to me and Sharpie squealed loudly and jumped onto Bee who chuckled.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-" Jetfire cut off Simmons' rant by slamming his walking stick down.

"Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt" Jetfire snapped. I turned to face Jetfire and gaped at him.

"EGYPT?" Todd and I screamed.

"When did you...when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam shouted, stomping his foot in anger.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire said defiantly, sitting down.

"Duly informed? YOU TOLD US TO STAY STILL OR WE'D DIE!" Todd fumed, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

"Oh." Jetfire said dumbly. Todd went for him but I put my leg out to stop him before he could.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of piece of mind?" I asked, trying to calm everyone down. Simmons pointed at me, nodding.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago." Jetfire told us as he stood up. "They were on a exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" He shouted, I groaned and rubbed my temples in annoyance. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." Simmons ordered.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon...by destroying suns" Jetfire told us.

"Destroy suns?" Tess questioned.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked and Jetfire nodded.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was...the Fallen" Jetfire held open his palm, showing us a holographic video of the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

The hologram showed us Cybertronions fighting. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." Jetfire closed his and the the hologram disappeared. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more" Jetfire told us gravely.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked. Jetfire looked at me before looking up to the sky.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen" He stated and my heart clenched.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked and Jetfire looked down at him in shock.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" Jetfire asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save us" I told him sadly. Bee came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist comfortingly.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen" Jetfire sighed.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Todd asked and I looked at him in shock. That's...that's brilliant!

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other" Jetfire said.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" I asked.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved into the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire shouted.

"Okay, we'll all go" Simmons said.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you" We all ran down to Bee's Camaro and jumped in, Bee handed me Sharpie before his holoform disappeared and we immediately started driving through the desert with the twins behind us, trying to find the doorway. Simmons made a call to see if they could make sense of Jetfire's clues.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'" Simmons told me, as I was in the drivers seat.

"That's the Dagger's Tip" I said nodding.

"It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is" Simmons showed me one of his weird devices with the location of the Dagger's Tip.

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip" I said.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked and I smirked.

"I'm gonna make a call" I told him. We ended up on a road and we were going pretty fast when we heard police sirens.

"We got cops" Todd growled when we saw them coming towards us. Bee started swerving and we sped down another road.

"I can't go to prison, guys" Leo cried. I ignored him and kept looking for cops as we drove into a town, unfortunately, the cops were right behind us.

"Scarlett, we got to get off this road and lay low" Simmons told me, I nodded.

"All right, Bee, take the wheel" I said teasingly. "I'm gonna get these cops off our tails" I leaned out the window and opened my palm, sending jets of water at their window shields, they swerved and drove into fruit baskets, slowing both down. "Go! Go! Go!" We went down an empty road, Bee and the Twins transformed back and we hid in one of the alleyways. Bee was holding onto the wall with one hand while holding Mudflap by his leg with the other. Skids was behind them.

"Man, stupid cops" Mudflap said laughing.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja" Skids snickered.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face" Mudflap snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"They're gone" Mikaela told us, I sighed and jumped down from my spot, landing next to Sam, Leo and Simmons.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make a call to Lennox-" I was cut off by Simmons.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List" Simmons hissed. "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" He exclaimed. I gave him a look, Sharpie folded his arms too and gave him a look.

"You're gonna call" Sam and I said in unison. Simmons turned to look at us and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea"

"All right" Sam said nodding. I nodded to Sharpie and he transformed back into a phone and I slipped him into my pocket.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison" He said sheepishly. We went through the alleyway and Sam told the bots something and Leo went on the look out. We managed to get to an old looking phone which, luckily, worked. I waved my hand and a few coins appeared in my hand, I handed them to Simmons and told him the number for Lennox.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the one dating the robot, right?" I rolled my eyes at Simmons "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamun. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He stopped and his eyes widened, looking behind me, I turned and saw Leo running towards us.

"Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes" Simmons put the phone down but it fell.

"Woah, wait, who are you?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!" Leo told us urgently. Our eyes widened and we started running back to Bee and the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>DIEGO GARCIA<strong>

Lennox POV:

After the call I'd received, I got the coordinates checked right away, Epps and I were waiting outside of the plane for the results. The soldier checking the coordinates came out.

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba." He said, handing the paper to Epps. I looked at him in confusion.

"Egypt? Are you serious?" Epps asked me. We thanked the soldier and turned, walking away a little. "Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

"Look, I don't know- but Scarlett's there with them, we need to trust them" I told him, he sighed and nodded, we both knew we could trust Scarlett on this, no matter how crazy it sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>EGYPT<strong>

Scarlett POV:

We were once again driving.

"Okay, let's go over it again" Todd said from my lap as I sat in the drivers seat.

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," We said in unison.

"The Three Kings-" Simmons followed.

"-Will reveal the doorway" I finished.

"That's what he said. You know what that means?" Simmons asked, I shook my head.

"No, what does it mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea" He said sighing.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport" Leo squeaked from behind me. I swallowed a little, okay, this could be a problem. Todd jumped in the back seat and we stopped in front of the barrier. The customs officer shouted something to us before coming down the steps of whatever he was stood on.

"They got cameras up top" I whispered, seeing the camera.

"Great, that means they've got a location on us" Sam grumbled.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people" Simmons told us.

"Yeah" Wheelie said, I jumped, not realising he was there.

"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab" Simmons said proudly. Wow. Big number. The customs officer faced us and I saw he was small...really small.

"Oh great, a fricking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall" Wheelie whispered, I snickered and pushed him into the back seats as the customs officer wiped his finger along Bee making me cringe. He said something in Arabic.

"Ashu-fanah...The Dagger's...Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan" The guy nodded. "We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family" Simmons put his arm over my head and I smiled at the man. "This is my daughter, my other daughter and my two sons. We're tourists, from New York" As soon as Simmons said New York, they guy's face lit up.

"New York?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes. Yes." Simmons said nodding.

"Fifty kilometers!" The guy told us.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much" The other guards put up the barrier.

"New York!" The guy exclaimed.

"I know. I know you from somewhere" Simmons said smiling.

"Go, Yankee's!" The guys shouted as we drove off. I laughed and clapped Simmons' back.

"Nice work."


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett POV:

We managed to find a place to rest for a while. It was a small building on the top of a mountain, next to a pyramid.

"Ssh. Undercover, yo. You gotta blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape" Skids whispered before Bee walked past him and pushed him out the way making him fall to the floor. I laughed and stopped outside of the building, looking up at it.

"Awesome!" Simmons cried, I looked at him and saw he was staring at the pyramid. "I think aliens built that" He started talking to himself and I shook my head, he's absolutely crazy.

"Hey, Scar, can you come and break this lock?" Sam asked, shaking the lock on the door. I nodded and jogged up to him, I grabbed the lock and heated my hand making the metal melt, Sam opened the door and I shook the melted metal off my hand. Mikaela, Leo and Simmons ran inside while Sam and I turned to the Autobots who had transformed back into their car forms, Bee's holoform appeared next to me.

"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" Sam told them before running inside.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots" Wheelie snapped as I closed the door. I slapped him across the head and glared down at him.

"Hey! You're one of those dumb Autobots now" He nodded and wheeled off. I nodded to Todd and Tess, letting them know they could go. They ran off and I smiled at Bee.

"I hate that bot, he's so annoying" He mumbled, I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah...he helped us though, so he isn't that bad" I reasoned, he sighed and nodded.

"I guess so" He said pouting. I chuckled.

"Come on, let's try and figure out Jetfire's clues" He nodded and we joined everyone else and talked for a few hours, trying to figure out exactly where the tomb of the Primes was. Unfortunately, we still had no ideas where it was so I made us dinner and Bee and I bid everyone goodnight before walking back to his car form and getting into the back. Bee pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you think this can really work? Using the key to reactivate Optimus?" I asked, turning around in Bee's arms so I was facing him. He nodded.

"I do. If anyone can bring Optimus back to life it's you and Sam" He told me, I smile and kissed him. I pulled away and he cupped my cheek with his hand and stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Beautiful" He told me, I looked at him in shock, my heart beating faster. "I should have told you long before this but I was so scared that you'd reject me because I don't know what I'd do wit-" I cut off his rambling by kissing him. He relaxed and caressed my cheek.

"I love you too" I whispered against his lips. He pulled away and looked at me with wide eyes before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you. I love you so much" He said into my hair before kissing every part of my face making me giggle. Our lips attached once more and our kiss became hot and passionate. I straddled Bee's hips and ran my hands down his chest before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. Before I could finish, Bee put his hands on top of mine, stopping me. He pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his.

"More than anything" I told him. "D-Do you want this?" I stuttered. Bee lifted my chin with his finger and looked deeply into my eyes. I blushed a little at the intensity of his gaze.

"You have no idea" Before I could react Bee smashed his lips against mine and put his hands under my shirt, running his hands up and down my back making me shiver. I pulled Bee's shirt off his shoulders and ran my fingers over his toned stomach. Bee pulled my shirt over my head and placed delicate kisses on my shoulders, neck and collar bone making me moan in pleasure. I fumbled with Bee's belt before I managed to undo it, I practically ripped his jeans off making Bee bark out a laugh. "In a hurry, are you?" He teased. I glared at him but had a small smile on my lips.

"You're funny" I said sarcastically. He smirked and flipped us over so that his was on top of me, grinning down at me.

"I know" He said before kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently pulled my jeans down and off my legs. I raked my nails down his back as he sucked on my neck. "I love you" He whispered before we slipped into a night of pure bliss and passion.

* * *

><p>"SCARLETT! BEE! WAKE UP, I THINK I'VE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!" I heard Sam shout. My eyes shot open and I looked around in panic. Bee groaned from beside me and sat up.<p>

"What's with all the shouting?" He asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Sam thinks he's figured something out. We need to get up" I said, waving my hand and creating new outfits for both Bee and myself. I threw on my clothes and got out the car, Bee not a second later. We smiled at Sam and Mikaela who were looking at us wearily. Todd and Tess beside them.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. Bee chuckled nervously.

"Took a while to wake up" He said and Sam looked at us both in suspicion.

"Okay...well we need to go and wake Leo and Simmons up. I've got something to tell you" Sam said before walking away to find Leo and Simmons and Mikaela followed him. Bee and I looked at each other in relief, I hate to think what Sam would've done if he'd figured out what we were actually doing.

I looked up and saw that it was still pretty dark but it was getting lighter. "Come on, Sam'll be wondering where we are" Bee said, taking my hand. Todd and Tess followed us as we ran in the direction that Sam and Mikaela went. We caught up to them and ran up some steps.

"SIMMONS! LEO! WAKE UP!" Sam shouted, we reached where they were sleeping and saw them looking at us blearily.

"What?" Leo groaned.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?" Sam asked him. Leo shook his head sleepily.

"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?" Leo snapped.

"Here. Get up. Up, up" Sam told them.

"What is he talking about?" Simmons asked me. I shrugged and followed Sam up to the roof where you could see the pyramids.

"Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon?"

"Orion's belt" Todd piped up. Sam nodded and pointed to Todd.

"Right! Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." Sam explained. I laughed in amazement.

"When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Sam you're a genius" I exclaimed. Sam smiled in pride, Todd flew onto my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"We're getting closer"

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra!" Simmons told us.

"All right, let's get back on the road!"

* * *

><p>After driving for hours we eventually arrived at the mountains of Petra.<p>

"Tess, do you think you could find the tomb?" I asked, crouching down to her level. She sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yes. This way" She said before running off. The twins and Bee transformed into their bipedal forms and we all followed Tess. Simmons had his coordinates thing and was making sure we were getting closer and we were.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Simmons said.

"I think this is it" Tess said as we stopped in front of a gigantic monument. It was beautiful. It seemed to be entirely built out of stone. Pillars and designs had been carved into it making it look absolutely amazing.

"Wow" Todd said in amazement.

"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Simmons said excitedly.

"Spec-tacular" Skids said. We all ran towards the doorway while Bee stayed outside to guard. Todd, Tess and I transformed into birds and flew inside and transformed back. We looked around and saw that there was nothing here. No tomb of the Primes, no Key. Nothing but a drawing on the wall.

"Are you sure this is it, Tess?" I asked her, she and Todd jumped onto my shoulder and she nodded.

"Positive, I can smell it" I nodded in acceptance. Well...she hasn't been wrong yet.

"It's here somewhere, guys" Sam said looking around.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"In his defence, this is the biggest doorway I've even seen in my entire life" Simmons commented.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh...Nope." Leo said, turning around pretending to look for something. I sat down in front of the drawing and Sam sat beside me, he put his head in his hands and I leaned against the wall waiting for Simmons and Leo to stop bickering. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here!" Leo exclaimed. Simmons glared at him and stepped towards him.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons shouted.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo snapped.

"It's not over" Sam said.

"It is over. It's done!" Leo shouted.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass" Mudflap said. Sam got up and gestured for me to do the same, which I did. "I mean, what have you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap asked us making me growl.

"Killed Megatron. How bout that?" Skids shot back.

"Well, she didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now" Mudflap said to his brother.

"Are you scared?" Skids asked.

"Scared?" Mudflap scoffed. "Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap pushed Skids and we started shouting for them to stop.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius" Skids shouted and they started fighting and shouting at each other. Skids jumped over Mudflap and we kept shouting for them to calm down but they wouldn't. Mudflap pushed Skids into a wall but Skids grabbed Mudflap and slammed him against the wall with the drawing on making Sam and I jump out the way. I moved away from them and saw Bee come in. He grabbed the twins and smashed their heads together before throwing them outside. Bee bent down to me and looked at me with worried optics.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his british accent shining through.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Bee nodded before standing back up. I looked at the hole in the wall and my brows furrowed. Simmons and Sam went over to it and pulled the concrete off it revealing some sort of metal that looked like fingers. I ran over and gasped when I saw the symbols on them.

"Oh, my God." Sam whispered, looking at me. "The symbols" I nodded and looked at Bee, moving out the way.

"Bee, could you shoot it, please?" I asked. Everyone moved out the way and Bee walked towards the hole and turned his hand into a cannon and shot it. I put a shield around Todd, Tess and myself as bits of concrete and metal came towards us. When it stopped, I put the shield down and ran over to the hole, smiling. I waved my hand and a torch appeared in it. Todd and Tess jumped off my shoulder and we walked inside, looking around in wonder. Bodies of Cybertronions surrounded us, all definitely dead but they looked so different to what the Autobots and the Decepticons look like. These Cybertronions looked more like the Fallen with their spiky helms and longer heads. These were clearly the Primes.

"Wow" Simmons muttered as he walked in with everyone else.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about" Sam said.

"The tomb of the Primes" Todd said in amazement. "We finally found it" Leo decided to make his voice echo while the rest of us did productive stuff. Like finding the Key.

"Hey Scarlett, take a look at this" Sam called, I walked over to him and Mikaela and saw them kneeling around one of the Primes' hands and inside was a sharp and skeletal looking thing.

"The Matrix" I said in awe, kneeling beside them. I reached out and gently picked it up, everyone surrounding the hand and watching. We'd found the Key! We could reactivate Optimus. I lifted it higher and then it started to turn to dust and then all it was was a pile of sand. I looked at it, my eyes filling with tears.

"No. No. No. NO!" I shouted, scooping the sand up trying to make it come back. "Please!" I stared at it, shaking.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust" Simmons muttered. I fell backwards and Todd rubbed his head against my leg in comfort which didn't help at all.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end" Sam whispered. The sound of planes came from above and Simmons and Leo ran out to see what it was. Tears slipped down my cheeks as the realisation hit me that we couldn't bring Optimus back to life. I mentally slapped myself. No. We can do this. It isn't over, not after everything. I sat back up and looked at the sand in determination.

"There's got to be a way" I whispered to myself.

"You can't bring him back, Scarlett. There's nothing left" Mikaela said gently. I looked at her in frustration.

"Look! Look around you! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this." I shouted making Sam and Mikaela look at me in shock. "There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols inside our heads led us here for a reason, Sam." I told him before looking back at the sand. I waved my hand and a sock appeared, I started to put the sand into the sock.

"Everyone's after us because of what we know and what I know is that this is gonna work" I said in determination.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Mikaela asked. I went to reply but Sam beat me to it.

"Because we believe it" He said, smiling at me. I nodded, grinning at him.

"Let's go then!" Tess cheered. We ran out of the tomb and outside where we saw Simmons and Leo with Bee and the twins on top of a rock.

"Sam! Scarlett!" Simmons shouted, ushering us over. We climbed up the rock and walked towards Simmons. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked me.

"Absolutely" I said walking past him. "Let's go!" I called.


	16. Chapter 16

Todd POV:

We drove past the pyramids, following Tess' directions as she told Bee which way to go. We'd just drove past some pyramids when we saw a flare go up, a few miles away.

"That's them, right there. See the flare?" Sam said.

"Right over there! You see it?" Simmons exclaimed.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted from Scarlett's lap in the back seat. Before we knew what was happening, things were being shot at us, blowing up the road making us scream in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett shouted. I put up a shield around us and the twins before looking out of the window. I saw a familiar jet plane with alien tattoos on it.

"It's Starscream!" I told her. Her face paled but her eyes narrowed.

"Great." She growled, another missile was shot at us by Starscream and exploded near us making Leo cry out.

"Oh God. Please God! Please." He screamed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Leo. Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out!" Mikaela shouted but he didn't stop.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons shouted in frustration.

"Leo. Calm down, there's a shield around us, we aren't goi-" Tess tried to calm him but he cut her off.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live" Leo practically screamed. Everyone started shouting at him until Scarlett lost her cool.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She grabbed his neck and volts of electricity sparked around her neck and knocked Leo out. Everyone was silent as Scarlett retracted her hand and faced forward.

"...You didn't kill him...right?" Sam asked wearily. Scarlett looked at him and smirked a little.

"No, he's just knocked out. He should wake up in a few minutes" She reassured.

"You're scary when you're angry, you know that?" Simmons mumbled as drifted around a mound, Starscream transformed and shot more missiles at us.

"Lose him, Bee. Lose him!" Scarlett said, Bee drove through some dust, covering our whereabouts before skidding to a stop. Scarlett sprayed water at Leo who woke up abruptly. We jumped out and Bee's holoform appeared next to Scarlett.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? We're gonna get Optimus" Sam gestured between himself and Scarlett.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers." Simmons said before turning to Scarlett. "I hope that dust works, kid" Scarlett muttered something to herself before hugging both Leo and Simmons making Sam, Bee, Tess, Mikaela and I's eyebrows shoot up.

"Try not to get yourselves killed" She told them. Simmons chuckled and rubbed her back before she pulled away.

"We'll do our best." Scarlett smiled before something in her pocket buzzed, she pulled it out and Sharpie transformed, he nuzzled her neck before jumping down to Tess and I. We nuzzled him and nudged him with our heads, Scarlett picked him back up and looked at Simmons pleadingly.

"We'll look after him, kid" He said, taking Sharpie from her hands. Bee wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked Sharpie before pulling Scarlett back. He kissed her lovingly before his holoform disappeared. We gave Leo and Simmons one final nod before running away. Bee driving in the opposite direction.

We ran for what felt like hours before we reached the top of a small mountain and saw two flares in the sky.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple miles" I said, nodding towards the flares.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right after you" Scarlett said to Sam and Mikaela. They paused before nodding and running off. Scarlett crouched in front of Tess and I and gave us a crooked smile. I narrowed my eyes at her...something tells me she's about to tell us something we won't like.

"I need you two to go and tell Lennox that we're on our way." She told us. "It'll be too dangerous if you come with me"

"Are you serious?" Tess and I asked in disbelief.

"You want us to leave you out here?" I shouted.

"Todd..." She said in warning but I shook my head.

"No! We're in this together. We're not leaving you to do this on your own!" I said determinedly.

"I won't be alone. I have Sam and Mikaela. There's nothing I can do to stop them from going but I can stop you two. I don't want to lose you and i'll be damned if I let you come with me" She said with finality in her tone.

"Well I guess you're damned, Scarlett, because you aren't going to do this on your own. We've fought this before and Tess has been on missions with us, she knows what we're up against. Like you said, this is what we do" I told her fiercely. "I don't know about you, Tess, but I'm not going to back down because there is a chance that I could get hurt"

"I second that" Tess piped up. We both looked at her, neither of us backing down. She narrowed her eyes at us before sighing.

"Fine. But if either of you get hurt, I'll kill you" She said jokingly. We laughed before licking her cheek.

"Let's move" Tess said, her ears perking up. "I sense something's going to happen" She said.

"She's right." Scarlett agreed. "Come on!" She transformed into a panther and sprinted down the mountain, trying to catch up with Sam and Mikaela. We followed close behind, flanking her.

* * *

><p>We eventually found them hiding behind some stone pillars. They both yelped when we jumped in front of them and Scarlett transformed back.<p>

"Hey. We need to keep moving" She told them as meteors flew over us.

"Those look like the meteors that the Autobots came down in" I said.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling they aren't Autobots" Scarlett mumbled. "Come on." She pulled Sam and Mikaela away from the pillars and we started running, looking for somewhere to hide. We came to the edge of the town where the soldiers were and hid behind a wall as we saw Starscream flying very close to us.

"Guys!" Mikaela whispered, ushering us into a house. We ran in and Sam closed the door.

"Get down. Get down" Sam told us. Scarlett told us to put shields up around the house before she crouched down in front of a wall with bottles in it, Sam and Mikaela crouched beside her while Tess and I kept guard of the door.

"Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" Scarlett whispered. "Tess you get in front, you can lead us in the right direction. Todd, you take the side that the Decepticons are on and I'll take the back"

"But what if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work" Scarlett said.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" Mikaela stressed. Sam took her face in his hands.

"It's gonna work. It will work" He said reassuringly. They moved apart and the floor shook as Decepticons moved around the house, speaking in their own language. Tess and I ran over to Scarlett who was on one knee, looking up at the roof as it too shook due to the Decepticons' footsteps. Mikaela covered her mouth and started shaking. Tess tried to comfort her while Sam got Scarlett's attention.

"Can you give me a sword?" He whispered. Scarlett gave him an odd look but created a sword nonetheless. She handed it to him and he seemed to put it into a hole before pulling it out. He looked through it while Scarlett, Tess and I walked around, ready to defend at any point. We heard a weird buzzing noise and Sam reached into the hole and pulled out what looked like a metal fly. It had a tiny satellite dish on it's back and spikes on it's head.

"What is that thing?" Tess asked, looking at it in confusion.

"No idea" I replied. The fly squealed loudly before Sam pulled off it's head. Everything seemed to go silent before the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream. He reached for us but Scarlett shot fire at him, burning his hands. He screamed loudly and we started running...again.


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlett POV:

We sprinted away from Starscream who was still shouting about his hand. We ran up some steps and dodged hits and missiles shot by the Decepticons. We reached the ledge and looked at each other before jumping onto the next building. The Decepticons were still shooting at us and the force from a explosion very close to us, propelled us off the building and making us land in an alley.

"Quick! Let's go!" Sam shouted as we got up. We ran into a small cover of ruins and saw the soldiers fighting Decepticons not too far away.

"We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here" I said, shooing some chickens out of my view.

"Can you shoot a flare or something?" Mikaela asked. "To let them know that we're here"

I shook my head. "In the middle of all this, it'll just look like shots from the Decepticons" I told her.

"I'll go!" Tess said eagerly, jumping on the window ledge. "You know where to go now. I'll go and let the soldiers know that you're coming"

"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded.

"Good luck" She told me.

"Thanks Tess" She jumped off the ledge and transformed into a bird, flying off.

"Okay, so Tess is going to tell the soldiers we're on our way and we'll do what?" Sam asked.

"We run. Todd and I will cover you." I told them. "Let's go!" Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and we started running. Todd and I put shields around us as we ran further into the city.

* * *

><p>As the three teenagers and Todd ran, Tess watched them from the top of one of the buildings, she smirked to herself before her form changed from a fox to a metal bird with wide, sharp wings and red eyes.<p>

"Laserbeak reporting" It hissed.

"Laserbeak, where are the children?" Starscream asked.

"They're going in Rampage's direction" Laserbeak replied. Starscream chuckled darkly in response.

"Very good. Well done, Laserbeak. Megatron will reward you greatly" Laserbeak hissed in appreciation. "Rampage, spring the trap" Starscream ordered. Laserbeak took off and flew towards the fighting soldiers and Decepticons to join his fellow comrades in battle.

* * *

><p>Scarlett POV:<p>

We ran over a sand dune and heard our names being called.

"Is that your Mom and Dad?" Todd asked as we ran closer.

"SAM! SCARLETT!" My eyes widened when I saw it was. What the hell were they doing here?

"Oh my God!"

"DAD!" Sam shouted. The sound of something metal bouncing met our ears and we looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a Decepticon bounce over a building. It was red and the bottom half of it was like a drill. It had odd metal whips in its hands and it started shooting at us making us fall back. Todd ran over to Mikaela and put a shield around her to prevent her from being shot at while I put one around myself, Sam and my parents. Sam got up and put his hands up in surrender. I looked at him like he was crazy and he looked at me and mouthed 'stalling' I nodded and stood up too, putting my hands up.

"Wait, wait!" Sam cried making the Decepticon growl and continue to point its guns at my parents and Mikaela.

"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" Dad shouted.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want us" Sam told him. The Decepticon slammed one of his metal whips between us making us shout out.

"Sam and Scarlett Witwicky" The Decepticon growled, looking down at us.

"Don't hurt them." I said to it before taking the Matrix dust out of my pocket and holding it up for the Decepticon to see. "This is what you want. You don't want them" I said calmly, trying to stall like Sam said. I didn't plan to give it to the Decepticon but it was the best I had at the moment.

"Go!" Mom shouted.

"Please stop!" Sam begged but they weren't giving up.

"Go!" Dad shouted, I shot them a look for them to be quiet.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Listen to your Father!" Mom screeched.

"Just get out of here!" I heard somebody whistle but I didn't bother looking, I stared at the Decepticon that still had its guns pointed at my family and friend.

"Just don't hurt them. We know what you want" Sam said in the same calm tone that I had used before.

"Just go! Just go!" Dad shouted to us. I looked at him warningly.

"And I know that you need us. Because we know about the Matrix" The Decepticon pointed the gun that he was pointing at our parents at Sam and I.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad" Sam whispered. I saw a few rocks fall from the roof of one of the buildings and I looked up to see Bumblebee at the top. He put his finger on his mouth plate, telling my to be quiet. I tried not to show my shock but I understood what was going to happen.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" Dad yelled.

"Here's what you want" I said, holding the Matrix dust higher. "Right here...BUMBLEBEE!" I shouted. Bee let out an electronic squeal and jumped off the roof and kicked the Decepticon in the face, knocking him to the floor. Sam and I jumped out the way. The two started fighting and then Bee put his helmet down and it started to get really violent. Bee twisted the Decepticon's neck and jumped on his bad, slamming him to the floor. I felt like cheering Bee on but I knew that would be both stupid and inappropriate for this situation. I crawled over to Todd and Mikaela and leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

I heard something growl and before I knew it, a robotic panther was latched onto Bee's back, clawing at his armour making him whine in pain. I stood up and transformed into a panther and ran up to Bee, I jumped up and wrapped my teeth around the robo-panther's back and ripped it off Bee. Todd stood beside me in his lion form. We growled at the robo-panther who returned it. It lunged at me and I prepared myself to fight but before it even hit me, the robo-panther was tackled out of the air by Todd. He clawed at the robo-panther's exoskeleton. I saw guns come out of the panther's back, so I jumped on it and ripped the guns off and threw them away. Todd wrapped his jaws around the Decepticon's head and ripped it off. I looked at him and waited for him to say what I knew he was gonna say.

"Punk ass Decepticon" He growled. I chuckled but quickly stopped when the other Decepticon's metal whips almost hit me. I jumped beside Todd and saw Bee and the Decepticon still fighting.

"Todd, put a shield around my parents and get them into shelter, take Sam and Mikaela too. I'll finish this off" I told him, he nodded and ran towards my parents. I transformed back and ran behind the Decepticon as he hit Bee. I waved my hand and a bow and arrow appeared in my hands. I clicked my fingers and shot an arrow at the wall opposite, a metal wire coming from the back of arrow. I looked at Bee.

"Push him!" I shouted, he blinked before pushing the Decepticon who stumbled back and tripped over the wire, falling to the floor. I shot another arrow and it hit the Decepticon in the chest only this time, it had a flashing red light on it. I ran over to Bee and put a shield around us before snapping my fingers making the arrow blow up, blowing up the Decepticon in the process. Once all the dust and debris had gone, I put the shield down and breathed out in relief. Bee picked me up and sat me on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Beautiful" He said, letting his British accent shine through.

"It's fine. You fought really well, Bee" I said, kissing his helmet. His helmet went back up and his bright blue optics seemed even brighter. I smiled and Bee walked us over to where Todd had hidden with everyone. I jumped off Bee's shoulder and landed beside Sam, Mikaela and Todd who were panting heavily, Mom and Dad were freaking out and explosions were going off around us.

"Bee. You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam told him, Bee transformed back and his holoform appeared next to me. "You've got to get in the car. Get to safety" Sam told Dad who shook his head.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!" Dad shouted at him, grabbing him by his jacket. "You're my son! We're all going together! We're all going together!" I walked over to him and gently took Dad's hands off of Sam.

"Dad, stop, okay?" I told him. "Get in the car, he's gonna take you to safety. You run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying? Okay? We'll find you when you're safe. Todd and I will make sure we're safe I promise! We're your kids dad. I'm your daughter, you know this. We'll be okay"

"You aren't our daughter!" He shouted at me and I stumbled back in shock.

"RON!" Mom screeched.

"What?" I whispered.

"We adopted you, Scarlett. You aren't our daughter. Why do you think you're the way you are?" Dad said to me, my breath hitched and tears filled my eyes.

"Ron...not now" Mom pleaded.

"No! She deserves to know. We could die and she wouldn't know." Dad snapped before looking back at me. "You mother was Judy's friend, she was like you. She died a month after you were born and we took you in. I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry" He said. My legs buckled and Bee caught me before I fell. "Please...your still my little girl but please, keep Sam safe" I was filled with sadness, anger and hurt but there was nothing I could do to change what had happened. This explained why I'm so different, why Sam isn't like me, why neither Mom and Dad were like me. There was so much I wanted to ask... who my Dad was, why they kept it from me, what me Mom was like. I swallowed my tears and steadied myself, I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"I'll keep him safe. Bee, you better get them away from here" I mumbled.

"Scarlett-" Mom started but I shook my head.

"Just go with Bee. Sam, we have something to finish" I said, Bee opened his car door and they clambered into the seats and his car form drove off. We were silent for a moment before I went to start moving again but Sam grabbed my arm, I looked back at him and saw he had tears in his eyes. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly which I reciprocated.

"No matter what, you're still my sister." He whispered. My throat tightened and I blinked back my tears. "I love you"

"Thank you, Sam. I love you too" I replied, we pulled away from each other and he smiled at me.

"Let's go" I nodded and told Todd to flank us before we ran straight into the war zone.


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlett POV:

We managed to make it through some of the fighting unharmed but we eventually found some shelter and I saw Arcee, Jazz and Ironhide coming our way.

"Spotted Scarlett and Sam" Arcee called.

"Scarlett!" Ironhide shouted.

"Ironhide! Jazz! Arcee!" I shouted. Arcee drove over to us.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus" She told us. My eyes widened when I saw a giant Decepticon not too far away.

"Look out!" Todd shouted, we put a shield around Arcee before she could be hit with a missile. She thanked us before going to join Ironhide and Jazz in the fighting.

"Get out, Scarlett. Get to the pillars" Ironhide ordered. Sam and Mikaela started running and I gave the Autobots a worried look before running, Todd beside me. We ran straight into the fighting, Todd and I put shields around Sam and Mikaela before doing all we could to take down Decepticons. I shot fireballs and made vines wrap around their legs, Todd ripped off the heads of any living but wounded Decepticons.

As we ran I heard a very familiar growl that I really didn't want to hear right now. I turned my head and saw Megatron.

"Oh fuck" I said to myself. "Sam! Run faster!" I shouted, he turned and his eyes widened when he saw Megatron. He sped up and pulled Mikaela with him. We ran through some pillars and we saw the Autobots and soldiers fighting. We shouted to get their attention and Sideswipe must've heard us because he looking in our direction and shouted something inaudible.

"It's Lennox!" Todd shouted. I looked where he was looking and saw Lennox looking at us, his eyes widening. I saw him shout my name and point behind us, I turned and saw Megatron point his gun at us and start firing.

"Todd! Shields!" We put them up and ran faster, one of his missiles directly hit out shields and blew them ups, sending us all flying. We landed beside a wall, I put another shield up and we started shouting to Lennox, we crawled out of the way as more Decepticons came towards us. I created a gun and started shooting at them while Sam let Lennox know where we were. All of a sudden, Decepticons started getting attacked by high ammunition. Looks like backup has arrived, must be tanks.

"Scarlett, come on!" Todd said, tugging at my jacket. I saw Sam and Mikaela running over to Lennox who was ushering us over from behind blown up ruins. We sprinted over and dived into the safety of the ruins. Epps dragged me up and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay!" He cheered before glaring at me. "God dammit, Scarlett! You could've been killed!" He exclaimed. Lennox hugged me too and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Why didn't you send Todd or something? So we knew you were coming?" He asked and I furrowed my brows.

"We sent Tess, she was supposed to tell you we were almost here" I said, Lennox and Epps gave me confused looks.

"Well she hasn't turned up" Lennox said before he went serious again. "You two better have a good reason for us to be here"

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked. Lennox pointed over the courtyard.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard" He told us.

"We've got to get to him right now" I said, Lennox shook his head.

"Not with an air strike coming." He said firmly.

"Listen to me, Will. We have to get to him right now. We have to" I stressed. "Todd and I can put up shields"

"You and I both know that your shields won't be able to handle that amount of ammo." Lennox snapped.

"Be quiet. Get back!" Todd hissed, he nodded behind me and I turned to see another big Decepticon. We shuffled inside and pushed ourselves against the wall. The Decepticon started shooting but I could faintly hear the sound of a plane, I looked up and saw a black plane flying towards us. It was black and had smoke coming out of the back. It transformed and I saw that it was Jetfire.

"Well, would you look at that. The old timer finally made it" Todd said in amazement.

"Incoming! Stick the landing!" He shouted, crashing into the ground, he pulled himself up. "Behold the glory of Jetfire!" He announced before slicing at the Decepticon with his sword. The Decepticon squealed and Jetfire pushed him against the wall so his head was hanging over the edge. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" Jetfire pressed his walking stick against the Decepticon's neck and stood on his head, breaking it off.

"Damn" Todd and I whispered. More weird sounds could be heard and then a scorpion looking thing dived out of the sand and straight into Jetfire. A very, very familiar scorpion looking thing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lennox, Epps, Todd and I shouted.

"I thought you killed that thing!" Epps shouted as we ducked away from the falling pieces of Jetfire who was groaning.

"We did!" Todd and I shouted back. Jetfire pulled the robotic scorpion out of his stomach and fell down. Before the scorpion could go for him again, he slammed his fist down on it's head.

"I'm too old for this crap" Jetfire mumbled. Despite what just happened, I had to laugh.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass" Lennox told us. Epps threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded us.

"I hope these F-16's got good aim" Epps said.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Lennox asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke" He replied. I looked around and saw we were completely surrounded by the orange smoke.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox asked.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps defended, I shook my head.

"Viper, thunder" Someone said through Epps' radio. Epps and Lennox looked at each other.

"RUN!" They shouted. We sprinted and the air strike began. Todd and I put shields up just in case and tried not to be hit by anything.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted. Ironhide came up behind us and Todd fell back to him while I ran beside Sam, we veered off to the left, towards Optimus. Explosions went off behind us and a curtain of orange and red was literally all that was behind us. Optimus was in sight and we sprinted.

"Die, children" I turned and saw Megatron pointing his canon at us. I screamed and put up a shield but we were too close and Megatron's weapon was too powerful. He shot at us and it hit my shield. Destroying it. He shot again and we were catapulted into the air, we both screamed and went flying towards the ground at a fast pace. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Epps POV:<p>

I saw Scarlett and Sam get shot at by Megatron, they went flying through the air and landed harshly on the ground, neither moving. Mikaela was screaming Sam's name and Lennox ordered everyone to hold their fire. Mikaela got out of Lennox's grasp and sprinted over to Scarlett and Sam. Lennox and I followed and Lennox pulled Mikaela off Sam's body. I fell to my knee's beside Scarlett's and looked at her mangled body in fear and shock. All of her clothes were soaked with blood, her t-shirt was ripped and burned badly and her hair was shining, blood wetting it. There was a large cut on the side of her face and her limbs were in directions they shouldn't have been. What skin that was visible was bright red and burned.

"No. No. No" I mumbled to myself, feeling her neck for any trace of a pulse but there wasn't one.

"Fucking do something!" Mikaela screamed. Todd ran over to see what was going on and fell back when he saw Scarlett. I started giving her CPR trying to get her heart beating again.

"No. Scarlett... come on, don't do this to me again!" Todd shouted, I saw the fur under his eyes were wet. He was crying. "Scarlett...Oh, God. Please. Just come back, you're my best friend. You're my best friend. Please, don't do this to me again." He pleaded. I briefly saw Ironhide's holoform come over and pick Todd up who started to thrash. "NO! IRONHIDE LET GO OF ME!" After ten chest compression, she still wasn't breathing. I went to try again but someone pulled me away.

"Epps, come on!" Lennox said gently. I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp.

"No. We lost her once, I'm not losing her again." I snapped.

"Epps. S-She's gone." A tear slipped down my cheek and I stopped fighting him, knowing he was right. "She's gone" I looked back over to her and squeezed my eyes shut, not able to look at what had become of her. I heard people shouting Sam and Scarlett names, I turned my head and saw Judy and Ron running over, Bumblebee behind them. He looked over in our direction and saw Scarlett and Sam. He transformed back into his Camaro form and his holoform sprinted past other soldiers and landed beside her.

"Scarlett...Beautiful, wake up. Please. Wake up for me baby, please" He begged, cupping her bleeding cheek with his hand. "You did it once, Beautiful, you can do it again. Please, please, please!" He lifted her and hugged her gently to his chest, rocking back and forth. "I love you, I love you, please just come back to me. I'll do anything, just come back" Tears slipped down his cheeks and my chest tightened at the sight. Her body was motionless and ridged, her eyes not once opening. "Please, please, please!" He whispered repeatedly. Jazz pulled him away from her body as paramedics came over to do the impossible.

"We got no pulse. Starting CPR!" One of them announced and started to do the ten chest compressions. Bumblebee watched on, still crying and trying to get to her. I heard Todd's screams and shouts from behind me where Ironhide was still holding him. I turned and saw him transforming into every animal under the sun, trying to get to Scarlett.

"Ready to shock!" One of the paramedics called. They lifted Scarlett's shirt and I felt ill at the sight, the top layer of skin was burned and black and red.

"Clear!"

"Ready to shock. One, two, three" They pressed the defibrillator onto her chest and her body jumped as the shock went through but she didn't wake.

"Try again, please!" Bumblebee cried. They tried again but nothing happened. The paramedics working on Sam declared him dead and the paramedics working on Scarlett did the same. All the soldiers looked down, Jazz released Bumblebee and Ironhide released Todd. They both sprinted over to Scarlett while Mikaela cried over Sam's body.

"No, no. Baby, listen to me, you need to come back to us! To me! Don't leave, I can't live without you, please just come back." Bumblebee pleaded, running his hands through her bloody hair and kissing her forehead.

"Scar" Todd said, his voice cracking. "Come back. You're my best friend, you can't just leave us. You're a fighter, this isn't the end of you, or Sam. Don't let this be the end of it, Scarlett. After everything! Please, just...just come back" He nudged her face with his nose but when she didn't move, or open her eyes, or breathe, he just laid beside her, whining. Lennox squeezed my shoulder and we turned away, I looked at Lennox and saw he was crying too and reality hit hard. She wasn't coming back, neither of them were. The girl I thought of as a sister was gone for good. I closed my eyes and saluted her, Lennox doing the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett POV:

I jumped awake and started coughing when I felt an odd pressure on my chest. When it eventually stopped, I opened my eyes and narrowed them when I saw I was no longer in the Egyptian desert. I dragged myself up and immediately winced at the sharp pain all over my body. Megatron really is an asshole. I looked around, amazed by wherever the hell I was. There were spiked rocks everywhere and the clouds seemed to be yellow and looked kind of...heavenly. There was a thin layer of fog hovering above the ground which added to the heavenly look.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"Scarlett...I have been watching you for a very, very long time" A deep and wise voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a Cybertronion who looked very similar to the Fallen but he had almost a kinder and gentler look about him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Primus. One of the original Primes" He answered and my eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. It's, er...It's nice to meet you" I replied in shock. He chuckled and crouched down so he was closer to my height.

"You have fought valiantly alongside the Autobots and alongside your Father. He will be proud, young one." He said and my eyes widened.

"My Father? You know my Father?" I asked and he nodded.

"As do you. Optimus was the last descendant of the Primes and then you came along. Half Cybertronion, half human and a very specialised human at that." I felt like passing out on the spot. Optimus was my Father? Optimus Prime is my Dad. Wow.

"Optimus doesn't know you are his daughter. You see, he had to return to Cybertron during your Mother's pregnancy to help his fellow comrades. When he returned to Earth he found knowledge that your Mother had been killed by Decepticons. He believed you had too but your Mother was smart and brave, just like yourself. She asked the Witwicky's to look after you and she used her powers to fight off the Decepticons as best she could when they came. The powers that she passed onto you" Primus explained.

"So Optimus has gone all this time thinking I was dead?" I asked sadly.

"Yes, we saw the pain he felt but we knew he would be reunited with you one day and he would see the powers you possessed and he would realize who you were. Unfortunately he seemed to be a little stubborn and refused to believe that you could be his daughter" I giggled a little.

"It's hard to imagine Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, as 'stubborn'" Primus smiled down at me.

"You are a perfect double of them both" He said kindly. "You have your Mother's kindness, her valiance and her tendency for sacrifice yet you have Optimus' determination, leadership and bravery. They would both be proud of you" I smiled at little and thanked him.

"So what happens now? Am I dead?" I asked him.

"No. You are in the between. Now is the time where you choose whether you wish to move on to the afterlife or go back. But you must know, if you choose to go back you shall change. The wounds inflicted on you by Megatron are far too severe for your human form to handle, you would die as soon as you went back. Fortunately, you are half Cybertronion, meaning you have the body of one"

"You mean, I could become an Autobot?" I asked, excitement building up inside of me.

"Yes but there is far more to it than that," he said sternly. "You will have the ability to switch between human and Cybertronion. When in your human form you will have the powers you hold now. In your Cybertronion form you will not. I believe, as I am told, that you will only be able to produce weapons during battle. The change will not come easy but it is who you are, Scarlett, you must always remember that." Primus told me. I looked at him and swallowed, nodding.

"Which do you choose?"

"I choose to go back. I don't think this war is over yet and I need to help" I replied. Primus smiled at me.

"Very well, young one. When you return, you shall transform into your Cybertronion form." I thanked him and then I remembered something.

"What about the Matrix? Will I still be able to bring Optimus back to life? What about Sam? Is he alive?" I asked quickly.

"The Matrix is not found, it is earned. Both Sam and yourself have earned the Matrix with your bravery. I believe my brothers are explaining this to Sam. The Matrix will bring your Father back to life and I wish you luck."

He stood back to his full height and nodded down to me. "You must go back to your Father now. If Sam has not waken before you do, you must merge the Matrix with Optimus' spark. You are our descendant, Scarlett. A very powerful descendant and you were born to be a leader. It is your destiny. This is who you are." Before I could reply, everything went black. Again.

* * *

><p>Todd POV:<p>

I laid beside my companion. My friend. My friend who showed no sign of waking. No sign of life. A tear slipped down my face and I nudged her cheek with my nose again. Bumblebee was still holding her hand, crying and refusing to move.

"SAM!" My head shot towards Sam and I saw his eyes open and him breathing heavily, looking at Mikaela.

"I love you. I love you" He said, holding Mikaela's face in his hands. Hope filled my heart and I looked down at Scarlett waiting for her to wake up also but she didn't.

Sam grabbed the Matrix and stood up, running over to Optimus. Everyone looked at him to see what he was going to do. He clambered onto his chest and let out a battle cry before stabbing the Matrix into Optimus' spark, to my amazement, Optimus' optics lit up and he coughed up sand. He groaned and sat up before looking at Sam.

"Boy. You returned for me" He said in his deep, baritone voice that even I had to admit that I'd missed.

"A living Prime. Ha ha. I don't believe it" Jetfire said in wonder. Optimus nodded curtly to him before looking to Sam.

"Where is Scarlett?" He asked.

Everyone turned sad again and looked in my direction, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and moved out the way so Optimus could see her and when he did his optics widened. "No." He whispered, dragging himself over to her. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face with his finger, careful not to harm her any more. "How?" He asked me, before I could answer a massive Cybertronion appeared in front of Optimus making us all fall back. He disappeared again before appearing in front of some soldiers and slashing at them, I only just managed to put a shield in front of them. I looked at the Cybertronion and my eyes widened when I realised who it was. The Fallen. I stood up and started growling but Bee's holoform grabbed me before I could do anything.

"My Matrix" The Fallen growled, the Matrix floating into his hand. He stamped on Optimus before disappearing again. We all got up and looked at Optimus in worry.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam cried, I turned away from Optimus and ran to Scarlett.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide shouted.

"Come on, Scarlett. We need you." I whispered. "It isn't over and you know it, now wake up!" I snapped, letting my anger go. When she didn't respond I growled and stomped my paw in frustration. As my paw hit the ground, it shook violently. I jumped in shock and looked down at my paw in shock.

The floor started to shake vigorously and people started shouting in confusion and fear. I looked at Scarlett's body and saw a blue light coming from her chest. I stepped closer and narrowed my eyes. What the hell is it?

The blue light got brighter and brighter until her whole body was overcome by it, everyone looked away from the light and only looked back when it dimmed. My eyes widened when I saw that Scarlett's body had disappeared and was replaced by a metal pod.

"What is going on?" Epps asked, pulling Bumblebee and I away from the metal pod. Millions of thoughts were going through my head, what had happened to Scarlett? What on earth was this pod? and finally, when was this madness going to end?

"Look" Arcee whispered, pointing to the pod. The front of it burst open and mist came out of it before the pod started to transform, arms and legs started to form except they looked like the limbs of a Cybertronion, a body and head also formed and took the shape of a female bot. It grew to the height of Arcee but never changed colour, it was still a molten silver. Little parts of the body fixed into place and then it's eyes opened but they were neither red nor blue, they were a bright purple. I would know those eyes anywhere.

"Scarlett?" I asked, walking forward. The bot looked down at me and her mouth plates pulled up into a smile.

"Todd" She said in relief. A grin lit up my face and I flew up to her and landed on her shoulder, I rubbed my head against hers and looked at her in confusion, then a flash of yellow knocked into us, almost making me fall off Scarlett's shoulder.

"Beautiful!" Bumblebee exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. "You're okay! You- you're alive!" He cheered before picking her up and spinning her around making me hold onto her shoulder so that I didn't fall off. He put Scarlett down before cupping her cheek plate in his hand and leaning his forehead against hers. "I thought you were gone." He whispered. "What happened to you?

"I'll explain everything later" She told him, taking his hand and looking at everyone else who was gaping at her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Er...The Fallen got away with the Matrix" Mikaela told her. Scarlett's...optics? darkened before softening when she heard Optimus groan, she let go of Bee's hand and crouched next to him.

"Come on, Optimus, get up" She told him. "The Fallen's going to turn on that machine and we need to stop him. We need you to lead us" She pleaded before a loud sound came from behind us. We turned and saw the machine lit up.

"That isn't good" I said. All the soldiers came out of their shock and started firing at the Fallen and the machine. All of a sudden, the tanks started to float up into the sky.

"Holy shit" Epps whispered.

"Todd...put up some shields" Scarlett told me.

"Can't you do it?" I asked but still put up some shields.

"I can't do it anymore" She replied and I gaped at her but I shifted my gaze to the now falling tanks which were thankfully protected by my shields. Jetfire started mumbling to himself and then looked at us.

"Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfil...you destiny" He pulled out his spark and collapsed to the floor. Dead. Scarlett and I looked at him sadly before looking back at Optimus.

"Jolt! Electrify!" Ratchet shouted, running up to us. Jolt shot power lines into both Optimus and Jetfire and electricity surrounded them. "Transplant those afterburners" Parts of Jetfire started to fly onto Optimus. Scarlett stood and stepped back, Bee stood beside us and the two of them smiled at each other, unspoken words between them. I saw that wings began to build on Optimus' back.

"Todd, you follow me, try and stop any interfering Decepticons, okay?" Scarlett said. I nodded and she closed her optics, then she started to form metal wings (like Optimus). I grinned and transformed into a bird, hovering above her. Optimus' transformation was complete. He nodded to Scarlett.

"Let's roll" He said before flying off. Scarlett followed and I saw the other Autobots mobilising and following us in their alt forms.


	20. Chapter 20

Scarlett POV:

I flew beside Optimus and we went straight towards the pyramid that held the machine, the Fallen raised his hands and broken parts of the pyramid floated up to stop the planes getting near them. Unfortunately for him, Optimus and I could. We burst through the rocks and tackled both the Fallen and Megatron off the pyramid, before it went out of sight, I twisted my body so that I was facing the machine and transformed my arm into a cannon and shot the machine, blowing it up. We fell down the pyramid and landed between some pillars and immediately started fighting.

"Die, like your brothers!" growled the Fallen. Optimus shot him and he went flying into one of the pillars.

"They were your brothers too" snarled Optimus, he grabbed the Fallen's neck and I punched him in the face making him roar in outrage. I saw Megatron about to attack Optimus so I jumped over him and grabbed Megatron and flew away, Optimus followed with the Fallen and threw him into a rock. I rolled to the side and retracted my wings as Megatron turned his arm into a sword, I created a shield and blocked his hit, turning my other arm into a sword. Megatron shot at me and I put my shield up again, I sliced at him and then hit his sword with mine. We pushed away from each other and Megatron growled and glared at me but when he met my optics, he faltered a little.

"You. The Witwicky girl," he whispered in shock. "It isn't possible, you're human."

"It appears, Megatron, that there is more to me than what meets the eye" I retorted. Megatron recovered from his shock and narrowed his optics.

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to kill you." he growled.

"You wish."

He charged at me and I put up my shield to block his hit, he shot at me and I retracted my sword and turned both arms into cannons and shot at him. He stumbled back and I took the opportunity and grabbed his arm as he started shooting at me again, I twisted his arm and pointed it towards his head, shooting himself in the face. He shouted in pain and I pushed him away from me, turning my arm into a sword and slicing off his other arm, he tried to defend himself but I sliced his leg off too. I backed off and smirked before turning both my arms back into cannons and shooting Megatron in the chest making him fly through a wall.

"Bastard." I spat before turning around to see Optimus punch the Fallen straight through the back, killing him.

"I rise, you fall." said Optimus, I smiled and slowly walked up to him. He turned and a stopped a few feet away from him. He looked at me before coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Is it really you? Are you really my-" I nodded.

"Your daughter...yes. Fate really does have a way of shocking us, huh?" I said, smiling. Optimus chuckled before looking me straight in the optics.

"You looked so much like your mother as a human," said Optimus, my heart- well, my spark- warmed when I saw the love in his eyes. "She would be proud of you, just as I am." I smiled and leant my head against his chest which suddenly started to glow blue. I pulled away and looked at it in shock and then I felt a shock in my chest and I looked down to see my chest was glowing blue too. The compartments in our chests opened and balls of light came out and entwined with each other before floating back into our chests, the compartments sealing again.

'Er...what just happened?" I asked, Optimus smiled at me.

"I believe a bond has just been created between the two of us." he said.

"Wow. Bee explained bonds to me once, doesn't it mean we'll be able to know where the other is and send emotion to each other or something like that?" Optimus nodded.

"It's different with each bond but yes, that is what it entails."

"Scarlett!" I looked up and saw Todd flying towards me, he transformed mid air and collided with my body making me laugh.

"Hey! I'm glad you're okay," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Imagine what it would be like if you thought I was dead, though. That must really suck." he said sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." he hummed.

"You should be." he said before looked over my shoulder at Optimus who was smiling too. "Glad you're back, Optimus."

"Thank you, Todd. Shall we reunite with our comrades?" we nodded and I formed my wings again before flying towards the soldiers and Autobots. I landed and Bumblebee ran over to me, we held each other tightly and he placed a kiss on my helm.

"I love you, Beautiful," he whispered. "I love you so much." I smiled and kissed his cheek plate.

"I love you too, Bee."

"Yo! 'Lil lady 'aint so little anymore. What happened?" asked Jazz as he came over. Optimus walked over to us and I saw that his added armour was no longer there.

"Friends, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Scarlett." he said.

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted and I chuckled.

"You're his daughter?" exclaimed Todd.

"She's your what?"

"Prime got some?"

"Ha! The bug's dating the boss's daughter!" laughed Sideswipe and then everyone went silent and Optimus looked at Bumblebee impassively.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to base." he said before walking over to the soldiers. Bee's eyes widened in fear before he hit Sideswipe around the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"If he kills me, it's on you." Bee hissed and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He won't kill you, you mean too much to me for him to do that" I told him, he smiled and kissed me.

"Optimus Prime's daughter, huh?" asked Sam. I pulled away from Bee and looked down at him and Mikaela. "I definitely didn't expect that one." I crouched down and smirked.

"You're not the only one. I almost died of shock when I heard" I teased.

"You're not funny." growled Todd making me laugh.

"So, is your human life over now. No more powers or anything?" Mikaela asked and I shook my head.

"No, I can switch between forms apparently but my human form needs to heal first," I told her. "apparently they were pretty bad."

"That. Is an understatement." said Epps as he and Will came up behind Sam and Mikaela.

"I wish you'd stop with the dying thing." said Will. "That's twice now. We should probably keep you locked in a room so you can't harm yourself"

"Yeah. You probably should."

"Scar...you know you said that your human form needed to heal?" asked Todd. I nodded. "What if I used my powers to heal you? You could quickly switch back to your human form and I'll heal you."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked wearily.

"It should...with your powers and mine." I nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it." I stood back up and backed up. Todd jumped off my shoulder and landed in front of me. "Be super quick, Todd. Something tells me this is gonna hurt a lot." Todd nodded and the soldiers and Autobots stepped back. I closed my eyes and pictured my human form in my head. I felt myself start to become smaller and my whole body started to sting and then it felt like I was on fire except this time I wasn't in control. A scream ripped from my throat as the pain grew and grew. Somebody started talking to me but I couldn't hear them properly because of the ringing in my ears. Please let this be over soon. Please. Please. Please. And then, slowly, gradually, the pain lessoned until there was nothing. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring down at me.

I looked down and smiled at the sight of my healed body. I dragged myself up and grinned at Todd.

"Thank you." He winked and I looked back down and grimaced at the burnt, bloodied and torn clothes. I looked at my hands before waving my hand and a new outfit appeared on my body. "Heh, still got it."

"Tess! Where've you been?" Epps called. I gasped and turned to see Tess running up to us, a furious look on her face.

"Tess?" Todd asked, stepping forward. Tess stopped about ten meters away and glared at us.

"You killed my master," she hissed but her voice sounded different, it sounded raspy. "You will die like your filthy human mother." She suddenly transformed into a large metal bird with wide wings and blood red eyes, it flew up and created guns on its back.

"Holy shit." said Todd. The bird screeched and started shooting at us. I quickly put up a shield and the soldiers readied their weapons as did the Autobots. Todd and I's shield quickly began to diminish, we jumped out the way as they were completely destroyed and the soldiers started to shoot at the bird who swerved every single bullet. Todd transformed into a lion and pounced at it but the bird shot what looked like a metal tail at him and it wrapped around his neck. My eyes widened as Todd started to struggle in its grasp. The soldiers stopped firing and I growled in anger. I transformed into a panther and pounced, wrapping my teeth around its wing. It screeched and dropped Todd, I whipped my head to the side and landed on my paws, the bird landing a few feet away. I got up and sprinted towards it, it started shooting at me but I put my shield up and clawed at it when I got close enough, it kept shooting at me before it flew up, too high for me to reach.

"This isn't over." it hissed before flying off quickly. I transformed back and glared at its retreating figure. Todd came up beside me, rolling his shoulders.

"Did that really just happen?" he asked, I continued to glare.

"Unfortunately. I guess that explains why the Decepticons knew where we were and where we were going." I said stiffly. "Are you okay? It had a pretty firm grasp on your neck." Todd nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in shock, really." An arm wrapped around my waist and I already knew it was Bee.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"If there's one thing that I hate, it's betrayal." I told him. "Next time I see that bird, I'll kill it." A hand rested on my shoulder and I saw it was my father in his holoform.

"And until that time, we should rest." I nodded and he pulled me into his side. "It's over."

"Let's move, guys. An aircraft carrier's on its way." Will told us. We nodded and made our way to the beach where we were going to be picked up. We were reunited with my adoptive mom and dad and Simmons and Leo who were all, thankfully, okay. Unfortunately, when we eventually got onto the aircraft carrier, the biggest pain in my ass was there too. Galloway. I sneered at him as I walked past and went as far away from him as possible.

"You'll be locked up as soon as we get back to base. Don't think I've forgotten what you are!" he shouted to me. I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fists. I spun around and glared at him, I made my way back over to him but before I could even get halfway, Will stopped my but putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I truly don't care if my position gets ruined for hitting him, so don't lecture me, Lennox" I snapped but he smirked.

"Oh, I wasn't, I just wanted to let you know that he called your dad a pile of scrap metal when he was put in control of operational command." he whispered to me. I froze and my eye twitched.

"He said what?" I hissed. I shrugged Will's hand off my shoulder and stormed over to Galloway.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're a freak of nature and you'll be locked away for it or even better, killed." he said. My eyes flashed dangerously and I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the face making him cry out. Every single person who saw it cheered. Galloway held his bloody nose and started to splutter in outrage. I kicked him in the balls making him hunch over and I took the opportunity to knee him in the face which made him collapse to the floor.

"You dare threaten me, my family or my friends again and you can be damn sure that I'll make your life a living nightmare," I snarled, he looked up at me fearfully. "am I understood?" He nodded quickly and scrambled up before sprinting away. I smirked.

"That felt good." The whole deck started laughing and Figg clapped me on the back.

"I envy you, chica. I really do." I chuckled and arms wrapped around my waist.

"That, was amazing." Bee said, kissing the side of my head. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for it though?"

"Pretty sure. He's all bark and no bite." I said.

"Not like you then." said Todd, landing on my head.

"Definitely not like her."


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a year since Egypt and everything was going brilliantly for Sam, Mikaela, NEST and the Autobots. Sam went back to college and Scarlett was officially made an Autobot and went on every single mission the Autobots were assigned. Todd also came on the missions and worked with Ratchet in the medical bay too. The Autobots were now like family to Scarlett and Todd, Optimus was taking his role as Scarlett's dad very seriously and the two of them grew extremely close very fast, like he'd been in her life from the beginning. Also, as he took the dad role seriously, he did have the talk with Bee in private and when he finally let him go, Scarlett saw that he was paler than she had ever seen him.

Of course, she didn't forget about the Witwicky's at all, she was in touch with them frequently. Also, one very important moment for Scarlett was the car she chose to transform into, this literally took her days to decide but she eventually decided on a blue Lamborghini Aventador. When she finally scanned the car and transformed into it, she couldn't contain her excitement and ended up driving for hours with Todd. It was fast, slick and powerful enough for her. She, Arcee, Jazz and Bumblebee raced each other all the time up and down the runway at base. Although it always seemed to be a tie between Jazz and Bee because they were so competitive with each other that the girls couldn't stand a chance against them even if they tried their hardest. Scarlett was also taught different strategies to use during her fights when she was in both human and Cybertronion form.

Scarlett and everyone around her had grown used to seeing her in Cybertronion form but on occasion she liked to be in her human form, like today.

She left her room after recharge and made her way to the lounge area where everybody relaxed until they were called to do something. When she entered she saw Arcee, Jolt and Sideswipe sat in their holoforms at the table. Todd and Ironhide sat in the lounge chairs, Ironhide also in his holoform and finally, Bumblebee, Jazz and her father were sat on the table furthest away from everyone in their holoforms, talking quietly amongst each other. Deciding like they didn't look like they wanted to be interrupted, she went over and sat with Arcee, Jolt and Sideswipe.

"Morning guys," she said sitting beside Jolt. "what goes on?"

"Hey Scarlett" they said in unison. Scarlett stole an Oreo off of Sideswipe's plate making him glare at her.

"Do not touch my Oreos" he growled before stuffing about three into his mouth. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"So...what's going on over there and why do they look so secretive?" Scarlett asked, nodding to the table where her father was.

"Dunno," said Jolt, shrugging his shoulders. "they've been like that ever since we came in here. The bug looks pretty rough this morning, though." Scarlett frowned and looked back over to the table. She had a good view of Bee and Jolt wasn't kidding. His hair was sticking out in all directions, he had dark circles around his eyes and he was incredibly pale. No matter how many situations Scarlett thought of, she couldn't think of one reason why he'd look like that. He seemed to be growing distant for the last month and Scarlett couldn't understand why. She was terrified that the reason was that he'd fallen out of love for her.

"Don't look so worried," said Arcee. "he probably just hasn't recharged enough." Scarlett shook her head.

"No, it's definitely not that. He's been avoiding me for weeks, growing distant, you know?" she said and Arcee gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure it's not what you think," said Sideswipe. "wanna do something that will take your mind off of it?" he asked. Scarlett looked at him and he grinned. "We could go and prank Ratchet, he's in the medibay."

"Nah, i'm not in the mood 'Sides" she said, looking over at Bee sadly who was still talking to Jazz and Optimus. A sudden weight was on her shoulder, she looked up to see Todd smiling down at her.

"Why the long face?" he asked teasingly. Scarlett nodded her head towards Bee. Todd looked over and his eyebrows shot up. "Jesus Christ. What the hell happened to Bumblebee?" he asked.

"We don't know." they all said.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in days, have you spoken to him yet Scarlett?" he asked. Scarlett sat back in her chair, still staring at her boyfriend.

"No. We haven't spoken in a few days." she mumbled, Todd nudged her head with his.

"Cheer up, I'm sure it's nothing." he told her. Bumblebee suddenly looked up and met Scarlett's gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he stood up quickly and bolted out of the room. Scarlett's eyes filled with tears and she stared down at the table as her father and Jazz ran after him.

"Yeah...nothing." she whispered, she placed Todd on the table and stood up. "I've-" a lump caught in her throat and she quickly swallowed it. "I've gotta do something." she said before walking out of the room, she went out to the runway of the base. She closed her eyes and her body went silver and she started to grow until she was back into her Cybertronion form. Her armour, which was previously silver, was now a deep blue with some black parts. She transformed into her car form and drove down the runway, drifting and speeding up and down to try and cool down her anger and frustration. She saw Jazz come out onto the runway as she was on her way back down, she skidded to a stop and transformed back.

"Hey Scarlett. Arcee told me you were a bit upset," he said, smiling sympathetically at her. "wanna talk about it?" Scarlett shrugged and sat on the ground, crossing her legs. Jazz sat beside her and stretched his legs out. "So, what's up 'lil lady?" he asked.

"Bee's been avoiding me for about a month, he hardly talks to me and when he saw me today, he- he just ran away." she looked down at the floor. Jazz sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me 'lil lady, it'll all make sense soon." he promised before standing up and holding a hand out for her. "C'mon, let's go back inside." She took his hand and he helped her up. The two walked inside, Scarlett gradually turning back into her human form as she went. They arrived back in the lounge area and everyone was there...including Bumblebee who looked a lot better than when he left. Everyone looked at her as she walked in, Bee went to run again but Optimus grabbed his arm and gave him a look. Scarlett avoided his gaze and walked over to Todd, Arcee, Sideswipe and Jolt. She sat beside Arcee and blinked away the tears as she felt Bee's gaze on her.

"You okay?" Todd asked, Scarlett nodded silently and then turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bee was looking down at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Scarlett-" he started but Scarlett shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Bumblebee, I get it, you don't have to explain anything to me" she said and Bee furrowed his brows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and her eyes filled with tears again.

"You're going to break up with me. I wanted to save myself the embarrassment" she said and Bumblebee's eyes widened and he immediately started to shake his head.

"Oh, baby no. I would never. I would never break up with you." he told her, Scarlett looked at him and relief and shock.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" she whispered.

"Because I've started to get really really nervous" he said and Scarlett's brows furrowed.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked. Bumblebee took a deep breath.

"Because of this," He got down on one knee and took Scarlett's hands in his making everyone but Optimus and Jazz gasp.

"Scarlett Rose Prime. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, when you first found me in that car dealers. I fell in love with your unique eyes, your beautiful smile and your caring heart. I had never met anyone like you in my whole entire existence. You were willing to put your life in danger for me and when I saw you fall off the building in mission city, my whole world was ripped apart and it was again in Egypt, I thought I'd never get the chance to hold you or kiss you or tell you how much I loved you again."

"You're one of a kind, Beautiful and I never want to lose you again. You love me for me and I can confide in you and tell you things I couldn't tell anyone else." he kissed her knuckles and a tear streamed down her face which Bumblebee quickly wiped away. "Scarlett, I love you with all of my spark and I promise to protect you and love you until the end of my days." He took out a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "So will you make me the happiest bot alive and do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked. Scarlett laughed as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" A wide grin lit up Bee's face and he slid the ring on. Everybody around them cheering and clapping. Bee swept Scarlett into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you so much, Beautiful." he said, kissing every part of her face making her laugh.

"I love you too my handsome bee." she said.

"I CALL DIBS ON BEST MAN!" Todd and Jazz shouted before glaring at each other. "NO! ME!" Scarlett and Bumblebee started laughing and Bee placed her back on the ground, she lifted her hand and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" he asked.

"That was so cheesy."

"I know."


	22. Sequel

The next story 'It's Our Fight' is now up. Go find it on my profile if you want to read more :D. Thanks guys!xxx


End file.
